Chance Encounter
by Animelover2398
Summary: It all starts one fateful rainy day when Kirike, a skilled street-fighter, quits her gang and is being hunted down by her old gang members who manage to corner her and beat her up. It's during this desperate situation where a few certain hosts happen upon this unfortunate girl, saving her and beginning the domino effect that sucks this girl into the chaos that it the host club!
1. The Fateful Meeting

**Hey people! Long time no see. It's been over a year since I published my last story and all I have to say in my defense is that if Junior year is your hardest year of school than Senior year is the busiest. But enough about my life, here's a story I've had flopping around in my mind since the end of my last story. I was frustrated that I couldn't find any good and complete romance stories with Hunny as the one the girl fall for so after thinking long and hard (and a few hours of typing) I have come up with (and finally published) this story: Chance Encounter! I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. I do not take lessons in any fighting style so much of the fighting scenes involve moves that probably can't be mimicked or wouldn't be effective in real life, they're more showy than effective.**

* * *

The dark heavy clouds had given way to a heavy drizzle. water streamed over my hair and down my neck as I hurried down a busy street in the down-town area, dodging people as I tried to blend in with the crowd.

I pulled up the collar of my coat and glanced over my shoulder, my heart jolted when I saw _them_ following me. I lowered my head and quickened my pace, I was in no condition to confront them at the moment. I tried to keep from limping as I hurried down the street while holding my left arm which had been grazed during my last confrontation with them.

I looked over my shoulder once again and my heart skipped a beat, _holy crap, they're close!_ I broke into a run, ignoring the pain in my leg, trying to get away as fast as possible.

I pushed people out of my way, not caring about the scene I was causing, just trying desperately to get away. The thumping of the pursuing feet against the wet pavement echoed in my ears as I looked around earnestly for a way to lose them. I ducked into a side alley but I heard them following me. I reached a split in the alley and, without thinking, I went right.

"Just give up already," one of the pursuers called.

"Yeah, we won't hurt you too much," another said.

I was panting hard when my breath caught in my throat, a ten-foot brick wall stood in front of me. Not wasting time to think, I jumped onto a dumpster and from there I used my arms to vault myself over the wall. The second my feet hit the ground I shot into a run, leaving behind cries of frustration and anger on the other side of the wall. I looked back with a smirk on my face as I ran out of the alley and onto the street. _Suckers!_

When I entered the street I gazed around and in a few seconds I had completely taken in my surroundings. I was in a residential area with only a few people out on the street which means I need a place to hide before they get out of the alley.

I slowed to a walk, my leg and arm ached, I was short of breath, and totally drenched; that's when I noticed a grocery store. I slipped into the store and headed towards the back with the intent to stay there until they had left.

I pretended to browse the snacks, I could feel the stares of everyone on me but I tried to ignore them. As I walked past the frozen goods I could see my reflection in the glass doors, I grimaced when I realized why everyone was staring.

My black hair with its dark blue highlights was disheveled and strewn all over, my coat was plastered to my body, my black leggings were torn, and my knee-high boots were covered with mud. _Oh well_, I thought, _It's not like I'll ever see these people again._

I ended up wandering around the grocery store for about thirty minutes, the employees had begun to give me the evil eye so I decided that it would be best to leave, the street was _probably _safe by now.

It was still drizzling when I went out of the store. I flipped up my collar, ducked my head, and headed down the street back the way I had come. Halfway back to the alley, I passed a group of high school students; there were six handsome boys and a girl. I smirked with scorn as I past them. _That uniform is definitely from the elite Ouran High School. I bet all of them are papered spoiled brats, I bet they've never had a taste of the harsh side of life._

As I neared the alley I felt the hairs on the back of my neck begin to rise. _I'm probably just paranoid_, I though as I glanced over my shoulder for the sixth time. But, just to be on the safe side, I decided to backtrack and take another route home.

"I think... I lost them," I mumbled as I looked back once more. Then THUMP! A hand clamped over my mouth and another clasped around my arms and waist.

Then a familiar voice softly echoed in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. "You didn't think that you'd be able to get away that easily, did you, Kirike?" I struggled against his grasp but he only laughed at me, then my face hit the pavement as he threw me head first into the alley.

"It's such a shame that you quit our gang," said Isao Hayashi, the leader of the teenage gang I had quit this afternoon. Isao kicked me in the stomach, making me gag and clutch my gut. Then he bent down and grabbed a strand of my hair, he toyed with it as he whispered in my ear, "we're gonna make you regret leaving the gang."

_This is bad!_

"Beat her within an inch of her life, guys."

"With pleasure," they said as the slunk out of the shadows of the alley and began closing in on me.

As I staggered to my feet, I surveyed the other gang members. Masaki Sait, the boy who had caught me and thrown me into the alley. He has light brown hair with blond streaks (obviously dyed), his one redeeming feature are his electric green eyes, he fights with whatever he finds lying around.

Fumio and Fumiko Kato, they're the twins who fight with dual matching pocket knives. Fumiko has shoulder length dark brown hair with brown highlights while Fumio has shaggy dark brown hair with brown highlights like his sister. Both of them have chocolate colored eyes.

Next is Katsu Tanaka, he has jet black hair in a crew cut with green eyes. His favorite fighting weapons are his fists.

Lastly, Erie Nakano has hip length chocolate colored hair and hazel eyes. She usually fights with her collection of small throwing knives.

All these thoughts flickered through my mind before I had staggered to my feet. "Bring it on," I said as I took a defensive fighting stance.

Katsu came at me first, he swung his fists at my face, which I artfully dodged by stepping back while ducking. Then he threw a punch at my face, I caught it with my right hand and immediately twisted his arm before throwing him over my shoulder.

_One down, four to go_, I thought as I turned around to face the twins. Fumio and Fumiko came at me simultaneously from opposite sides; with equal strength and mirrored movements I had to keep in constant motion just to avoid their swinging knives.

Slash! Fumiko's blade made contact with my cheek. I gritted my teeth against the pain as I pulled out two long daggers from underneath my skirt. I sliced open Fumiko's hand, sending her knife flying. I ducked to avoid Fumio's knife, dropping down to the ground before side sweeping his legs. I jumped back to my feet and swept my right knife in front of my face, blocking the three knives Erie had thrown at me. I got ready to charge her when, BANG! Masaki brought a rusty old pipe down onto my head.

My vision went hazy as I fell to my knees, dropping my daggers so that I could clutch my throbbing head. "There's no escape now," Isao chuckled as Katsu and Masaki grabbed my arms and forced my upright. With Katsu and Masaki holding my arms with an iron grip, all I could do now was struggle futilely in their grasp as the other four closed in on me.

The twins slashed my arms and legs with their knives while Erie threw her blades at my sides, making them graze my ribs. Isoa also came at me, punching me in the gut and kicking me in the jaw before throwing one more jab at my throat.

I coughed and gagged as I tried to fill my lungs with air. Isao grabbed the collar of my shirt and coat and slid a knife from his coat pocket. He put the knife at the base of my neck, then he leaned in and whispered, "what a waste of a perfectly good gang member... you should have taken up my offer."

As his last few words echoed in my ears, he thrust the knife down my chest from the base of my neck to my bellybutton. I'd never felt pain like that before and as blood began dripping down my body, turning my shirt and coat red, I let out a blood curdling scream.

With the extra strength I had gained from my adrenaline, I pulled both my arms free and clutched my chest. "Now that's more like it," Isao said with an evil laugh as he kicked me in the gut, sending me flying into the brick wall of the alley.

I looked up to see Isao towering over me with a look of twisted pleasure on his face. I subtly moved my right handle under my coat and grabbed the handle of my pistol. _I've never shot to kill before but I'm desperate._

I gritted my teeth and wrapped my finger around the trigger but before I could move Masaki went sprawling onto the ground. All of us turned our heads in surprise to see the group of Ouran students and the girl I had passed a few minutes before I was jumped.

_What are they doing here? But more importantly, how'd they take down Masaki so easily!?_

My disbelief grew as the smallest boy of the group said in a mocking and dangerous voice, "are you guys so weak that the only way for you to win is to gang up on a single girl? That's really pathetic."

Isao frowned, clearly pissed, he slowly drawled, "mind your own business, you little punk."

"Beating up a girl _is_ my business, you leach." The short boy replied cracking his knuckles.

"That's it," Isao said turning his knife towards the small boy while ordering, "teach that small punk and his friends a lesson!"

"Yes sir," the other gang members said as they started closing in on the group of Ouran students.

All the students except for the tallest one and the shortest one stepped back out of the way. The twins reached the two boys first. As the twins began slashing their knives at the two Ouran boys; the boys exchanged a glance, nodded at each other, and then the short one shot over the two attackers, leaving them for his tall friend to deal with.

To my amazement, the short boy gracefully dodged Erie's blades before grabbing her arm, twisting it behind her back before throwing her to the ground, knocking her out. Then he attacked Katsu, moving so fast that Katsu couldn't land a single hit before the short boy kicked him in the chest, sending him flying into the wall, knocking him out.

Finally he was face to face with Isao. Isao had a look of pure hatred on his face as he faced the boy saying, "I'll admit it, pipsqueak, you're pretty good but... I'm going to make you suffer."

As he finished the last half of his sentence, Isao charged at the small boy, thrusting his knife at the boy's chest, but before the blade made contact, the boy grabbed Isao's arm, twisted it, kicked the knife out of his hand, then threw him to the ground.

Isoa grunted as he jumped to his feet and started throwing punches at the small boy. Right, left, left , right, up, down, up, middle; Isao threw his punches in a furry but the small boy dodged everything like it was nothing. Then, to my utter amazement, the boy suddenly grabbed Isao's arm when he threw a punch, twisted his arm behind his back before karate-chopping him an the back of his neck, knocking him clean out.

As the boy wiped his hands together, the boy turned towards me and said, "hey, are you okay?"

"Huh?" I said confusedly as I stared at the boy's concerned face. I slowly followed his gaze down to my torso and stared blankly at my blood soaked coat. Then my eyes flew open in realization and I gripped the edges of my coat and shirt together. I felt my cheeks flame red as I stuttered, "I-I'm fine..."

And as I trailed off, my vision grew hazy and all I could see was a blurry view of the boy that had saved me, surrounded by the other boys staring at me with concern, then, my blurry vision faded to black.

* * *

**Me: Don't hate me for ending with a cliff hanger on the first chapter, it's a precautionary step to make sure you come back and read the next chapter. And no, I'm not desperate for readers.**

**Kirike: Liar.**

**Me: Whatever, just make sure you come back and read the next chapter!**

**Kirike: Next time "My Annoying Rescuers." This sounds like a pain, do I really have to be in it?**

**Me: Yes! You're the main character, there would be no story without you.**

**Kirike: You should've asked me before you made me the main character, it sounds like a lot of trouble.**

**Me: To bad, I already made you the main character now deal with it!**

**Kirike: Run away! This author is crazy!**

**Me: Wait! Don't listen to her. Come back!**

**Kirike: Bye.**


	2. My Annoying Rescuers

**Hello again, peeps! Thanks for coming back and reading the second chapter of my story. A two day wait isn't that bad, right?**

**Anyways, I'd like to thank **LunarFanGoddess, PMH923953588, Zae Marks, **and **coolcatnat11 **for following my story and** J3al0us, Jazzy-Booey, **and **lawliet1313** for favoriting my story. Thanks to all you who reviewed, too! Now onto the the next chapter!  
**

* * *

Darkness surrounded me as I slowly regained consciousness. Black circles swam in my vision as I tried to open my eyes but they were so heavy that they wouldn't budge. I heard low murmuring but I couldn't decipher any words, it was all just a low annoying buzzing in my ears. I tried to move my arms but they wouldn't listen. _Whatever_, I thought as I gave up and decided to let by body recover from the darkness at its own pace.

Slowly, slowly, I started to get feeling in my fingers. I used every ounce of strength I had at the time to slowly clench and unclench my right hand. As I did this, the murmuring around me began to get clearer. "Look... Moved... Coming... Of it?"

_Huh?_ I thought. _It doesn't matter. Now I'll try to open my eyes again._ I flicked my eyes open but quickly closed them again, the light hurt and all of a sudden my body felt extremely heavy and sore.

I heard myself moan and almost instantly I heard someone talking. "Miss, can you here me? Don't force yourself to open your eyes."

"Hmmm..." I moaned. After this I heard hushed whispering. _No doubt about me,_ I thought gloomily._ but if I had just come across a girl who was being beaten up I would talk about her too._

Five minutes later I opened my eyes and they stayed open. I blinked quickly to focus my vision and I found myself staring at the ceiling of a white room. I started to sit up but I felt a pain zing up my middle. I gasped in pain, getting the attention of the boys and girl who were talking on the other side of the room and they immediately rushed over to me.

"Don't move. You just regained consciousness after losing a lot of blood. You might faint again if you try." A boy with glasses said as he gently pushed down on my shoulders, forcing me to lie back down.

"Who are you people?" I asked weakly but guardedly.

"We are the people who saved you, princess," a tall boy with dusty blond hair said as he grabbed my hand and kissed my fingers.

_Would he have kissed my hand it there wasn't an I.V. in it? What does this guy think he is, a freakin prince?!_

The boy gently set my hand down and continued. "I'm Tamaki Souh, this is Kyoya Ohtori." Tamaki said indicating the boy with black hair and glasses. Then he turned to the red-headed identical twins. "This is Hikaru and Kaoru, the Hitachiin twins. That's Haruhi Fujioka," Tamaki said pointing to the girl. "And this is Takashi Morinozuka, Mori for short. And this is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Hunny for short. They're the ones who beat up the bad guys, princess!" Tamaki said first gesturing to the tallest boy with black hair then to the shortest one with dusty blond hair, the one who beat Isao and saved me.

"What's your name, princess?" Tamaki asked enthusiastically, leaning over the edge of the bed with his face inches from mine.

_Too cheerful!_ I though annoyed as I pushed his face away from mine with my good hand saying, "none of your business!"

"She's Kirike Takagi. Born March tenth, nineteen ninety-eight. Height four feet eleven inches. Weight: one hundred and one pounds. Hair color: black. Eye color: Hazel."

My head snapped towards the speaker, Kyoya Ohtori, who was standing at the end of the bed, holding my wallet, and nonchalantly reading my student I.D. card. _Why that little snake!_

"Weren't you ever taught that reading others info without permission is rude? It's a trespass on privacy!"

"In order to admit you to the hospital we needed you information and since you were unconscious the only way to get that information was to go through your belongings."

_You back-handed devil!_ "Some people would still consider that a breach of privacy," I said through gritted teeth. Kyoya just smirked at me as I sighed in defeat. _This guy is almost scarier than Isao... Almost._

I adverted my gaze away from that Masked Monster and stared at the ceiling. Asking no one in particular I mumbled, "which hospital is this and what time is it?"

"Your in the emergency room of the Ohtori North Side Hospital," Prince Blondie said with a smile.

"It's nine forty-five p.m. You've been out for about five hours." Glasses finished.

"Out cold for five hours? How pathetic." The twins said mockingly to each other.

"Shut up!" I hissed glaring at Tweedledee and Tweedledum. I took a deep breath and let it out before abruptly sitting up, casting the sheets off, and swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"Where are you-" Glasses began before I interrupted him by thrusting my hand with the I.V. forward.

"Take it out... Please," I said.

"What... Why?" Kyoya asked.

"So I can go home, duh." I answered rolling my eyes.

The masked monster smirked. "Sorry but you're not leaving this room until you've been okay-ed by a doctor _and _we've heard why you were attacked."

"What?! No way!" I cried indignantly as I started to get off the bed.

"If you don't lie back down and tell us what happened we'll use force," Kyoya said holding a syringe.

"What's that?" I asked nervously.

"An anesthetic... We can keep you here as long as we like." He said slowly, letting the words sink in.

"Fine, I'll talk," I said depressedly as I sat down on the bed. "Okay, here's what happened. I went to the grocery store and was jumped on my way home, end of story... There, you happy now?"

Everybody stared at me with dull gazes. "We don't believe you." The twins said at point blank.

Pushing up his glasses, Kyoya said. "If you don't want to tell us the truth then you can stay here for the rest of your life."

Panic seized me as they started to get up and leave. "Wait!.. I'll tell the truth."

"Really?" The Masked Monster asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'll talk. But I'm only going to tell those two!" I said pointing to Giant and Shorty. "They're the ones who saved me, they're the only ones who deserve an answer."

Kyoya was silent for a moment. "Alright, I'll let you have your way. We'll leave, but if you don't tell the truth, you'll regret it."

_Scary_, I thought as he led the others out the door, leaving just me, Mori, and Hunny in the room. I sighed in relief as the door closed, happy to be away from those creep-os.

Plopping down on the end of my hospital bed, Hunny looked at me and asked with innocent eyes, "why are you telling us what happened?"

"You saved me... I kind of owe you one." I mumbled while avoiding eye contact.

"What happened?" Mori asked bluntly from his place next to Hunny.

Taking a deep breath I started. "It's really not that big of a deal... Those guys who were fighting me are members of the gang I quit. Due to some certain circumstances at home, I joined that gang a few years ago and today the leader of our group, Isao, the boy you knocked out last," I said looking at Hunny. "Tried to force himself on me saying I could use my body to pay the gang fees or leave, so I quit. That pissed Isao off so he told the other gang members that I had quit and sold our secrets to some rival gangs."_ Like I'd ever do that._

I paused here and sighed. "So to finish this story up, the whole gang chase me around creation all afternoon, we fought once but I got away with minor injuries. Then they finally caught me in that alley, overpowered me, and did all this to me," I said gesturing to the miscellaneous bandages scattered over my body, mainly my torso. "And then you guys showed up and saved me. The end."

I looked down at the sheets, feeling my face flame up with shame. Then I heard sniffles, and I looked up suddenly to see Hunny crying. "Waah! That's so sad!" He cried, throwing himself at me to give me a hug.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as I tried to push him off me. _Is this really the guy who saved me and beat Isao?_ Luckily for me, Mori came over and lifted his friend off me. After calming down, Hunny opened the door and Kyoya back in.

Peering suspiciously behind him, I asked, "Where are the others?"

"They went home." He said simply.

"Speaking about going home, I'd like to go home now."

"So do you think she told you the truth?" The Masked Monster asked turning to Hunny and Mori, totally ignoring me.

"Helloooo, I'd like to go home now." I said growing agitated.

"I think *_sniffle_* she told us the truth. *_sniffle_*" Hunny sniveled.

"She told the truth," Mori said simply.

"Hey! I want to go home!"

"So the low life can tell the truth," Kyoya said.

"Hey, that's rude!" I said, nearly shouting. All heads whipped towards me at my exclamation. I cleared my throat nervously before slowly saying, "can I please go home now?"

The boys were quiet for a moment, then Kyoya said, "you could go home now but I took the liberty of checking where you live and you live on lower end of town. By car it would take an hour to get from here to there and none of us are going to drive you, you could walk home but I hardly recommend it in your condition... Do you still want to go home now?"

"Ugg," I moaned rolling my eyes. "Where am i supposed to go then?"

"You can come to my house then," Hunny said. "It's only ten minutes from here."

I was quiet for a moment. then I slowly nodded my head. "Fine, I'll go to your house... But first, get this out of me!" I said thrusting my arm with the I.V. forward.

* * *

**Kirike: Ugg, I knew this chapter would be a pain, glad it's over.**

**Me: Yeah, you get a break *_cough* _until the next chapter.**

**Kirike: Wait, what? There's another!?**

**Hunny: Yes, isn't that great! Plus the next chapter starts at my house! I can't wait to have you over.**

**Kirike: Joy.**

**Kyoya: We'll also be visiting you house.**

**Kirike: Uh-huh... Wait! What!? Why do you have to come to my house?**

**Kyoya: Because that's what the author decided.**

**Kirike: *_glares at me* _I hate you.**

**Me: ...**

**Hunny: Anyways, come back and read the next chapter, "My Last Day With the Rich Boys, Right?" It's gonna be fun!**


	3. My Last Day With the Rich Boys, Right?

**Hey guys, how've you been? Thanks for taking the time to read my story, I usually write these things just to amuse myself but I love it when other people enjoy them too. **

**I want to thank **Idek1998 **for following my story and **Vitalus **for favoring and following my story, your support is appreciated.****  
**

**Now with all formalities out of the way, go on and read people!**

* * *

The sun filtered through the window and spread across my face, forcing my eyelids to unwillingly blink open. I groaned angrily at the sun and pulled the covers over my face, trying vainly to pretend that it was still night.

_I shouldn't have to get up so early after having my middle split open, _I thought crossly. _This is why I like cloudy days!_ I laid under the covers thinking how much more comfortable this bed was then my own. When I had finally depleted the oxygen supply under the covers, I pocked my head out and glanced at the clock.

_9:23, I thought it was later than that. Oh well, I need to get up and go home. Mom and Atsuchi are gonna be raving mad... I wonder if it's worth going home at all? _Begrudgingly, I rolled out of the bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I stumbled towards the vanity.

I ran my fingers through my hair in a fruitless attempt to get out the knots and tangles. I eventually gave up on my hair and slowly lifted up my shirt. (I had borrowed a T-shirt and some gym-shorts from Hunny because my clothes were all bloodied and ragged)

I looked at my reflection and frowned as I tentatively ran a finger across the stitches that extended from the base of my neck to my bellybutton. _It hurts like heck! _I thought to myself as I yanked my shirt back down and headed towards the door.

I creaked open the door. I looked right, then I looked left, and then it hit me, _dammit! I was so tired last night that I didn't pay attention to where I was going and now I'm lost!_

After standing still for a few seconds, letting this realization sink in, I shrugged apathetically and decided to turn left, that part of the hallway looked a little familiar... Sort of.

I wandered down the hall, hoping I would run into Giant or Shorty._ Not that I have any right to call him that since I'm the same height as him_. As I mindlessly rounded the corner, I walked dab smack into a big tall wall of a person, Mori.

As I stumbled backwards I looked up to see Hunny perched on Mori's shoulders. He was wearing karate garb with a black belt tied around his waist. _No way! _Hunny was staring down at me with a worried look in his eyes as sweat glinted off the side of his face. _Must have just come back from training._

"Are you okay, Kirike?" Hunny asked in a sweat concerned voice.

"I'm fine. I was just looking for you in an apparently effective way," I answered straightening up.

"That's great!" Hunny said cheerfully as he slid off of Mori. Grabbing my hand, he began leading me down the hall saying, "you just got up, right? Let's go have breakfast, I'm starving after morning training!"

"Okay," I said sheepishly as I allowed him to pull me down the hallway past expensively decorated rooms, some western style while others were traditional Japanese.

_The contents of one room is more luxury than I've experienced my entire life._

Finally we reached the dining room where a lavish western breakfast was spread out, with the strange addition of strawberry cake. Immediately upon arrival, Hunny pushed me into a seat before jumping into the chair next to mine.

As he filled his plate, going first for the strawberry cake, he said, "go ahead and eat all you can Kir-chan. My parents and brother already ate so you don't need to feel like you have to leave food for someone else."

I mumbled a thank you as I ate my fill of the mouth-watering food. Hunny watched in delight as my eyes grew large as I bit into the pancakes, I'd never had food that tasted so good before in my entire life.

After I'd eaten my fill and the boys were finishing up, a maid came in to announce the arrival of Kyoya Ohtori. I groaned internally at the mention of Kyoya and rolled my eyes as he entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with an icy voice and a stoic face.

"I came to check on you," Kyoya said with a criticizing smile. "Can't have you doing something reckless again and open up those stitches."

"Ha ha ha," I said sneeringly as I crossed my arms. "You honestly think I'd do something to open my stitches? That just goes to show you how little you know about me."

"Really?" Kyoya asked with a smirk on his face and a glint in his eyes. "Because I know that you live in an apartment above your family's ramen shop where you work part time on the weekends. You live with your mother, step-father, and half- brother; the identity of your biological father is unknown. At school you're in class 3-C, your grades are above average despite the fact that you skip classes just below the amount that would get you suspended. Your also the strongest person in your school, all the other delinquents fear you. Also-"

"Okay! I get it! That's enough!" I said springing from my chair and swiftly covering Loose Lip's mouth. "How'd you get that info?" I hissed into his ear so that the others couldn't hear.

"I have my ways," he answered slyly.

"I'm sure you do," I mumbled under my breath as I slowly let go of Kyoya. _This guy is the devil incarnated!_

"Eehhh!" Hunny said in child like surprise. "Are you really the strongest person at your school?!" He asked eagerly.

Slightly embarrassed, I said a bit hesitantly, "yeah, I guess it is."

"Do you take karate too!?"

"Eh? No, I don't. It's really just advanced self-defense," I answered, avoiding eye contact. Quickly changing the subject, I turned to Kyoya and said, "as you can see, I'm perfectly fine and not up to anything reckless so you can go home now."

With that cocky, mocking smirk on his face , Kyoya rumpled my hair and said, "it's true that you're not doing anything reckless _now, _but I also came here to inspect your wound and give you this gel that should help with the healing process and prevent infection."

Taking the gel from Kyoya, I asked, "what exactly do you mean by inspecting my wound?"

"I mean go lie down on a bed or something so that I can take a look."

"Oh! The day bed you slept on last night should work."Hunny said enthusiastically.

"Perfect, lead the way, Hunny." Glancing over his shoulder as he followed Hunny out the room, Kyoya said commandingly, " you too, Kirike."

Mumbling my protests, I reluctantly followed Hunny, Kyoya, and Mori, glaring at the back of the heads of the two former. When we reached the room, Kyoya gestured for me to lie down and I grudgingly obeyed. With his business face on, Kyoya rolled op my shirt so that everything below my breasts was exposed.

_Why do Hunny and Mori have to be here? This is so embarrassing._

"It looks like it should for a day old wound," Kyoya mumbled to himself. "Please hand me that gel I gave you earlier."

I handed it to Kyoya and he put some on his fingers. Then he gently rubbed it on my stomach, but it stung and I couldn't help cringing and sucking in my breath.

"Does it hurt?" Hunny asked anxiously.

_It still astounds my that this person is the one who saved me._

"No, not really," I said with a grin.

_That's right, it doesn't hurt but it sure does burn. _

"There, done," Kyoya said rolling my shirt back down. As I sat back up Kyoya handed me a card, "that has my number on it, call in a week so that I can take out those stitches. Call before if you happen to reopen your wound."

"As you wish," I mumbled as I took the card and gel from him. "Now can someone give me a ride home or at least point me to the nearest bus stop?"

"We'll take you home."

I whipped my head around to see the dumb blond prince and the devil twins. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to see how you're doing, princess," the dumb blond said as he took my hand and kissed it.

Flinging my hand to the side in disgust, I looked up at Mori, totally ignoring Tamaki, and said with a stone face, "where's the nearest bus stop?"

"Waaaa! You're so cold, Kirike!" Tamaki whined.

"Don't tell her, Mori. I want to take her home," Kyoya interrupted.

"Why?" I asked indignantly. "Do you not trust me or are you a stalker?" I said with a glare.

"Yeah, are you trying to steal our precious toy from us?" The twins asked as they each slung an arm around my shoulders and used their other hands to cup my face and tilt it up.

"Toy?" I asked in disgust as I grabbed the twins' shirt collars and yanked them together, causing their heads to collide. "I'm going home!" I declared before grabbing my bag of stuff and marching out of the room.

Just as I stormed out the front door I felt an hand wrap around my wrist. I turned around and found myself face-to-face with Hunny. "Can I take you home? It would be safer and I would feel better if I did."

_How the heck can I say no to that face especially after he saved me?_

**XXXXXX**

So here I am, standing in front of my parent's faded ramen shop, surrounded by all six boys. _It was only supposed to be Hunny_, I thought dismally as the boys looked around with sparkles coming out of their eyes.

"What a shabby ramen shop, it looks like something out of a TV show!" Tamaki said gleefully.

"How shabby," one twin said.

"It stinks," said the other twin.

"It's worse than Haruhi's place," they said together scornfully.

"Then why don't you go home already!" I shouted at them. "Besides, people like you will get mugged in an area like this, so go home! you stand out too much."

As I finished ranting, the door to the shop opened and my mom and Atsuchi stormed out. "Kirike! where the f**k have you been!..." My parents trailed off as they saw the six handsome guys behind me.

In a much sweeter voice my mom asked, "Kirike chan, who are these boys?"

Tamaki swept forward, grabbed my mom's hand, kissed it, and dramatically introduced everyone. As he gave out their last names I could see the dollar signs in my parents eyes.

"So how did you guys become friends with our pathetic daughter?" mom asked.

"Mom!" I hissed.

"We saved her when Kirike was getting mugged," Kyoya replied charmingly.

"Thank you for saving our air-headed, klutzy, brainless daughter," Atsuchi said as he slung an arm good-naturedly around my neck.

I gave a fake smile as I half- heartedly chuckled along with my family.

"As a show of our appreciation, would like to come in and have some ramen? It'll be on the house." mom said coaxingly.

"Thank you but no thank you ma'am," Kyoya said respectfully. "We just wanted to make sure that Kirike made it home safely and now that she's here we must take our leave." As he finished, Kyoya bowed, said good-bye, and got back into the car. The other boys followed suit and in less than two minutes it was just me, mom, and Atsuchi out side our shop.

Before I could say anything, mom slapped my and sent me flying down to the pavement. "You little bitch!" She hissed angrily. "How could you be so stupid as to let yourself be jumped by your own gang!?"

"How'd-" I started.

"Your brother, Jiro found out," Atsuchi said cutting me off. "You should stop being such a failure already and start being more like Jiro."

"At least you did _something_ right," mom said putting her hands on her hips.

"And what was that?" I asked hotly, standing up.

"Those boys," mom said greedily. "You can make yourself useful and redeem yourself by getting close to those boys. Twist them around your finger and get into high society."

"Why would I do that!? Those boys are crazy freaks! They're not right in the head."

"You'll do it if you wish to stay in this house," Atsuchi said stonily.

After a minute of silence, I said begrudgingly, "fine, I'll do it," before storming inside to take over the shop's kitchen.

* * *

**Haruhi: So guys, what's your opinion of that girl, Kirike?**

**Hunny: I think she's looks like a cute lively girl!**

**Haruhi: _How did you get that impression?_ **

**Mori: ...**

**Haruhi: _I guess all that's all we'll get from Mori._**

**Tamaki: In my opinion she's a princess in disguise who wanders around the streets of Japan in a desperate attempt to restore her kingdom and regain the happiness that she lost, protecting her kingdom from villains by fighting off scum in the shadows!**

**Haruhi: Tamaki, where'd you get that idea from? Have you even been reading the story?**

**Hikaru: She's small.**

**Kaoru: And she's got a short temper.**

**Twins: she'll make an entertaining toy.**

**Haruhi: _Better her than me._**

**Kyoya: I've been looking into her and it seems her acquaintance can be profitable.  
**

**Haruhi: _I feel sorry for her already. _Regardless of what these idiots think, come and find out more about Kirike in "Blackmailed."**


	4. Blackmailed

**Alright, I'm back and on cloud nine! The reaction to the last chapter was great, it makes me happy that other people enjoy reading my story.**

**Now, I'd like to thank **YuYuHakusho **for favoriting and following my story and **RockinRaverRay, LovelyDovely, Mina-Abe-Lovelys, **and **Pocket Rocket22 **for following my story.**

**Alright, that's it for formalities, read on.**

* * *

It's been a week since I was jumped then saved by those rich boys. All week my parents have been nagging me to go visit them but I've been resisting them for as long as I can. Yesterday, mom said that if I didn't go visit them I would have to start paying rent. (They can't kick me out because I'm a minor and it's my cooking that keeps the ramen shop running) So I caved, saying I'd go return Hunny's clothes and get my stitches taken out. That satisfied my parents and got them off my back, but despite my legit pretenses to go see them I've still been putting the visit off all day.

Right now I'm siting in a tree on the edge of my school's property. School's been over for an hour but I haven't been in a hurry to go over to Ouran. _I'll stick out like a sore thumb _I though as I looked down at my school uniform.

It was pretty simple: a white button-up shirt, a navy blue tie, a plain navy blue skirt, a navy blue blazer, black ankle boots, and I finished off my look with two thin loose silver chains and black fingerless gloves. (It basically looks like the cover photo)

"Aren't you supposed to be visiting those rich boys?" The scornful voice of my brother Jiro brought me back to reality.

I looked lazily down at him and answered, "I'll go when I feel like it."

"Isn't it this attitude that makes you so useless. You finally have an opportunity to make yourself useful and here you are sitting in a tree... Don't mess it up like you always do." Jiro said as he walked away.

"I'm surprised that ego fits in your tiny head," I mumbled to myself as I dropped down out of the tree. Then I picked up my bag and stormed over to the nearest bus stop.

After being dropped off at the bus stop nearest to the Rich Kids' high school, I walked over to the school and when I saw it I stopped in my tracks, my mouth gaping. _Is this a school or a high-class neighborhood? _I shook myself out of my shock and walked up to the gate.

As I got near, the guard called me over and asked, "do you have a school I.D.?"

"Uh?...No."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to visit Kyoya Ohtori and Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

"So you're on the guest list?" He asked pulling out a clip board.

"Uh-no," I answered hesitantly. "They're not expecting me."

The guard gave me a sideways glance before saying, "sorry, miss. I can't let you in if you're not on the guest list. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

I opened my mouth to protest but thought better of it and left. Once I was out of sight of the guard building I started running along side the wall that extended around the school grounds thinking _I didn't come all this way just to be sent home without seeing those boys. I'm going to get in no matter what it takes!_

I slowed down as I reached the back of the school. I surveyed the wall; about tenish feet high made of one foot thick cement block. _No biggie_ I thought as I took a couple steps backwards before taking a running jump at the wall.

I managed to get my hands onto the top and from there I pulled myself up and dropped down onto the other side. _There, I'm in. Now to find those boys. _I slowly wandered around the building I was nearest to, trying to observe the students and avoid them at the same time.

Finally, I found the entrance but at that instant I saw a group of three girls headed my way. I immediately dove behind the bushes and held my breath. As they passed me the word "Tamaki," caught my attention and I strained my ears to listen.

"Tamaki's such a prince! We should request him when we go to the host club."

"No," one of the other girls said. "I want to see the Hitachiin twins. The way they love each other makes me warm and fuzzy inside."

"I'd rather request Haruhi..." The voice of the third girl faded as the group entered the building.

_It seems as those these girls are going to visit some of the rich boys. I'll just follow them so that I don't have to waste time searching this gigantic school._

I silently slipped inside and tailed the girls until they reached an abandoned music room. I watched, puzzled, as they fixed their dresses and hair before opening the doors. As the doors opened, flower petal floated on a mysterious wind and surrounded the girls as a chorus of "welcome" echoed from the bright light that was emanating through the doorway as the girls entered, then the doors closed.

Still in shock, I stared at the doors thinking _there's no way I'm going in there. I'm going home._

"Ah, so you are here, Kirike." I stiffened as I felt a shiver creep down my spine as I turned around to face Kyoya. "A guard informed me that a suspicious girl had come to see Hunny and I so I figured it had to be you."

_Suspicious? _Before I could say anything, Kyoya grabbed me by my hand and pulled me into the room. What I saw made me want to run away. The six boys who had save me plus one were flirting with numerous girls and _they_ were flirting right back!

_Harem_ was the one word that kept streaming through my mind as Kyoya led me over to Hunny and Mori. "Kirike-chan!" Hunny shouted as he ran over to me and hugged me.

"Hi, Hunny," I said nervously as the eyes of everyone in the room shifted to me.

"Kirike!" Tamaki exclaimed before teleporting over to me and bowing like a prince. "And to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I just came over to return Hunny's clothes and get my stitches out. It's not like I came here to visit _you_." I said hotly as I put my hands on my hips.

At my words, Tamaki's face fell and as he started to sulk in a corner, the girls who had been sitting with him went over to comfort him while glaring at me over their shoulders.

_What's with him? _I thought turning to Kyoya as he said, "I'll take your stitches out after the club closes."

I nodded before he walked away then, turning to Hunny, handed him a bag with his clothes, and asked, "what sort of club is this anyways?"

Hunny gave a big childish smile before saying in a cute voice, "it's a host club!"

"A what?" I asked starring at Hunny.

"A host club! it's a place where handsome men entertain beautiful ladies."

_Define entertain_ I thought as I surveyed the different stations in the room. The Prince was spitting out compliments and cheesy lines left and right. Kyoya was selling... Merchandise? To the girls. Hikaru and Kaoru were being gay, Hunny was acting like a little kid and Mori, well, Mori was being silent.

"Um," I said hesitantly, pointing to the door. "I'm going to wait outside." I walked over to the doors and I started to put my hand on the handle when two arms slung under my armpits. Then two voices said, "where do you think you're going?"

"None of your business. Now put me down!" I said harshly.

"So mean," a twin sniffed as the Hitachiin twins dragged me over to their section.

"Hikaru, Kirike hurt my feelings," Kaoru sniffled as he and his brother dragged me down onto the sofa in between them.

"It's okay, Kaoru, I'm here for you," Hikaru said as he leaned over me and whipped the tears from his brother's eyes.

The two other girls squealed in delight while I internally gagged. Then Hikaru let go of Kaoru and grabbed my wrists saying, "because she's small you can pretend she's a doll, then her words won't hurt as much."

Immediately Kaoru's eyes lit up and he grabbed one of my wrists from Hikaru and then they both yanked on my wrists making me feel like a rag doll.

"How dare you," I mumbled, "treat me like a toy!" I yelled as I stood on the couch and whipped my arms into an x, causing the twins to smack heads with each other.

"What was that for?!" Kaoru shouted as he slammed his arm into my legs, making me lose my balance and fall.

"Why you little brat!" Hikaru said as he wrapped an arm around my neck and gave me a noogie.

"Learn your place commoner!" they finished together.

"Stop harassing Kirike!" Tamaki shouted as he pulled Hikaru off me while Hunny grabbed me, preventing me from mauling Hikaru.

With a charming smile that made me want to gag, Kyoya walked over and said, "Kirike, why don't you go into the back and make some snacks, that way you can do something _useful_ for a change. Haruhi, show her to the back."

My blood was boiling in anger at the twins and Kyoya as a short, but taller than me, boy with brown hair and big brown eyes came over. Giving me a sympathetic look but remaining silent, Haruhi grabbed my hand and led me to the back.

Hesitantly, Haruhi said, "I'm sorry for their behavior. Underneath their attitudes they're some pretty decent guys." I nodded my head but said nothing.

Obviously feeling awkward, Haruhi said, "um, since Kyoya didn't specify anything, feel free to make whatever you want." After saying this, he gave me one more uneasy glance before leaving.

I could feel my hands shaking as I reached for the pots and pans. If I didn't want to kill all those boys then I needed to dispel my anger so I launched myself into cooking ramen. The sizzling of the frying pan and the boiling of the noodles helped calm me nerves. As the familiar smell of the sauces and seasonings wafted through the room, a grin spread over my lips and I put the ramen into little ceramic bowls for serving.

Out of habit, I almost brought the food out but I decided against it. Instead, I grabbed a bowl for myself, opened a window, and sat on the ledge with one foot dangling outside the window.

Two minutes later I lazily glanced over to see a girl dressed in one of those ugly yellow mushrooms pocking her head in. Nervously she said, "Haruhi's table is out of snacks but I smelled something good back here."

"Oh" I said with a smirk. "You're probably smelling my ramen. You can have some if you want." I lazily pointed over to the tray full of ramen, gesturing for the girl to take one.

Timidly, she stared to eat it. When she took her first bite her face lit up and she said in surprise, "it's tasty!" I smiled in satisfaction as I watched her eat it, savoring every bite.

"Miss Natsuko, you shouldn't come back here..." Haruhi said as he poked his head in. "What are you eating?"

"Ramen," I said as I got out of the window and handed him a bowl, "want some?"

"It's good," he said after swallowing his first bite.

"Hey, Haruhi, are you skipping out?" Hikaru asked coming in.

"What are you eating?" Kaoru asked, pocjing his head above his brother's shoulder.

"Ramen," Haruhi answered pointing to the bowls on the counter.

After this more and more hosts and guests began filtering into the back room, every single one of them ended up eating my ramen. Eventually, the club closed and all the girls had to leave but I could still here them talking about my ramen.

I laid down on a couch so Kyoya could take out my stitches. His brows were slightly knit and he almost seemed distracted despite the laxness of his features.

_I wonder what he's thinking? Wait, It's probably better if I don't know. _I thought as Kyoya took out the last stitch.

While Kyoya put his tools away, I grabbed my stuff and started to head out the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around slowly and my heart fell when I saw Kyoya standing behind me with his devilishly charming smile on his face.

"What?" I asked filled with dread.

"I just wanted to compliment you cooking."

"Yeah, it was really good," Haruhi commented as he walked by.

"Kir-chan! Can you make cakes?!" Hunny asked enthusiastically from his perch on Mori's shoulder.

Swelling with pride I answered, "yes, though ramen is my specialty. I can cook anything from traditional Japanese dishes to western dishes!"

"So you can do something other than fight?" The twins asked blankly.

"Yes." I answered vehemently.

Snapping his finger, Tamaki dramatically pointed his finger at me and said, "this has given me an excellent idea. You, Kirike, will become the host club's private chef and prepare the snacks we serve our guests!"

"What? No way-" I protested, waving my hands 'no' when Kyoya butted it.

"I think that's an excellent idea. It would be a great way to make up for us rescuing you and to pay the hospital bill."

_You're kidding, _I thought as he continued.

"Of course you can refuse. By the way, your family's main income is your ramen shop, right?" (translation, if you don't I'll shut down your family's source of income)

_You rotten Four Eyes! That compliment you gave me was only to get me to come work for you. _I thought angrily.

"So, will you do it?" Tamaki asked, stretching his hand out to me.

_What choice do I have!? At least mom and Atsuchi will be happy, _I thought defeated as I said, "fine... I'll do it."

"Yay!" Hunny cheered. "I get to eat Kir-chan's cake!"

Mori nodded and Tamaki spun Haruhi. The twins high-fived as they said, "yes, new entertainment!" And Kyoya smiled in satisfaction.

_What did I get myself into?_ I thought as I blankly stared at my new reality.

* * *

**Kirike: That Devil in Glasses, I'm gonna get him for ruining my life!**

**Hunny: Cheer up, Kir-chan, we'll be able to have cake next time! That should make you happy!**

**Kirike: Except for the fact that I have to make the cake.**

**Hunny: And I get to eat it! Isn't that great?!**

**Kirike: Sure.**

**Kyoya: You should be happy to be cooking, don't you like cooking?**

**Kirike: Yeah, but-**

**Kyoya: Of course if you don't want to do it would could become the host club's dog. It would make you the second one.**

**Kirike: Ugg, no! I'll stick to cooking... Wait, who was the first?**

**Haruhi: That would be me.**

**Kirike: That's sad. How'd they rope you into it?**

**Haruhi: It's a long story.**

**Kyoya: Yes, it is, but that has little to do with this story, go read it some other time. Anyways, come and read the next chapter, "Day One."**


	5. Day One

**Hello again, readers! I can't tell you how much fun it was to write this chapter because Kirike's true sass and attitude finally comes out, I hope her antics make you grin.**

**Before moving on to the story I want to thank** wingedsilverfang222, LadyHazardous, SKyHaze Nightfall, **and **Alexandria Ackerman **for faving my story. I'd also like to thank **LadyHazardous, SkyHaze Nightfal, TheTranslator001, MickyNotAMouse, **and **i-dun-did-it **for following my story. All your support psychs me up!**

**Now, since I have nothing left to say, go read my next chapter!**

* * *

It was the Monday after my fateful visit to the host club. When I got home Friday night my parents were ecstatic to learn that I'd be seeing all six boys every week day. They said for once I've finally done something right, whoopee. Of course when I told them about my job I _accidentally_ left out the part where I was _forced_ to work for them; an unimportant minor detail.

Anyways, over the weekend Kyoya and I exchanged e-mails to work out the details of my job. (still don't know how he got my e-mail address) So the plan is that I get out of school an hour early (rearranged schedule, compliments of Tamaki) then a car will pick me up and take me to Ouran. After this I'll go to cooking room four (it's kitty-corner to the host club) where I'll find a list of the snacks I'm supposed to make, then I'll make them. Kyoya also sent me a map of the school and he sent me a student I.D. card so he wouldn't have to put me on the visitor's list every day, lazy bum.

I had skipped my last class just because I didn't feel like taking it, and right now I'm sitting on a low tree branch swinging my legs lazily in the breeze.

"You skipped class again?"

I looked down to see my one and only friend, Ayama Kobayashi, looking up at me with her hands on her hips and a disapproving look on her face. "Yeah, so what?" I asked as I leaned back and flipped off the branch, landing on my feet in front of Ayama.

Ayama sighed in defeat as she shook her head, "honestly, Kirike, with all the classes you skip I don't know how you manage to get an A in every class."

"It's a gift!" I said with a grin.

"At least go to your next class," she said as she grabbed my arm and started walking towards the school.

"Sorry, but that was my last class," I said as Ayama gave me the 'I don't believe you' look. "Really," I insisted, "I have a job as a cook for a club in Ouran. The rich kids there rearranged my schedule so I don't have class now."

"Don't lie," Ayama said annoyed, "it's unbecoming."

"It's not like I'm planning on becoming a lady or anything," I said shrugging in indifference.

"Come on, the bell's about to ring," Ayama said in an attempt to get me to move but I just shook off her arm.

"Look, a limo just pulled up!" A kid said.

"What's a limo doing here?" His friend asked.

"That would be my ride," I said as I grabbed my school bag and ran over to the car.

"Miss Takagi, I presume?" The driver said as he opened the back door for me.

"Bingo!" I said as I grabbed the handle to the passenger door for the front of the car while saying, "and F.Y.I., I ride shotgun."

"Of course, Miss," the driver said with an annoyed look on his face.

"See ya tomorrow, Ayama!" I called before shutting the door. After buckling up, the car pulled out and we were off to Ouran. I stretched my hands over my head and put my feet on the dash board, crossing my ankles over each other.

For five minutes the driver shot me exasperated looks, then finally he said, "um... Miss."

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Uh, it's nothing," he said sighing.

I smirked and leaned back in victory, enjoying the rest of the drive. When we got to Ouran, I put my feet down as the driver pulled up to the security booth.

"I need identification for her," the guard said pointing at me after checking the driver's pass.

"Here," I said handing my I.D. to him.

"Probably fake," he muttered to himself as he scanned it. When it cam up as valid he "tsked" and handed it back to me, giving me the evil eye.

When the car started to move again, I flipped around in my seat, stuck out my tongue, and made an L with my left hand over my head. That made the guard so angry I could practically see flames shooting out of his eyes and ears. I laughed internally until the driver pulled up to the school and I got out.

The first thing I did was pull out the maps and find cooking room four. Once I located it on the top floor of the south wing, I headed out. Just because I felt like it, I ran through the school; down some hallways, up some stairs, and down another hallway until I reached cooking room four.

I opened the door and grinned in pleasure when I saw a huge gourmet kitchen with a fully stocked pantry, complete with state-of-the-art appliances. T_en-burner gas stove top, over fifteen square feet of prep space, three full fridges, two full freezers, and five ovens; perfect._

I picked up the list of food the club wanted prepared. _pork, chicken, and beef ramen; strawberry and vanilla cake; lemon and raspberry meringues; sugar cookies; three types of tea; and instant and regular coffee. sounds doable,_ I thought as I glanced at the clock and got started.

I grabbed an orange bandana from my bag, folded it into a rectangle and wrapped it around my head. "Yosh! Let's do this!"

Immediately I grabbed pots and pans and got the water boiling then I beat the eggs and sugar for the meringues. Next I mixed the batter for the cakes and cookies, put the noodles in the boiling water, started the sauces, and put the meringues in the oven. Then I made the frosting, took the cakes and cookies out, frosted them, and then got the meringues out of the oven.

I wiped my brow and looked at the clock, _ten minutes till the club opens, time to plate everything. _Like last time, I put the ramen in small bowls and split them between five platters. Then I did the same thing with the cakes, cookies, and meringues in between starting the coffee and teas. Finally everything was done and I wheeled everything off to the host club on a cart.

When I opened the door I couldn't help but stare blankly. The room had been transformed from the normal, normal being a relative term, host club into what looked like a gourmet ramen shop of sorts. Along with the traditional Japanese decor, the host were all dressed in traditional Japanese clothing with aprons.

"Ah, there you are, Kirike. I see you finally made it." Said Kyoya.

"That food better be edible," the twins deadpanned.

"You made me cake right, Kirike?" Hunny asked running over to me.

"Here, I'll take this," Haruhi said rolling the cart away.

"What happened here?" I asked flabbergasted.

"My dear princess," Tamaki said spinning over to me, "in order to keep the ladies entertained we sometimes take it upon ourselves to change the scenery."

"Translation," Hikaru started.

"We sometimes cos-play," Kaoru finished.

"Why don't you go wait in the back while we open up?" Kyoya suggested.

I nodded my head numbly and headed to the back. _Those guys are weirder and dumber than I thought. _I sighed as I closed the doors to the back.

For half an hour I stayed in the back and finished up some home work, then I got bored and slipped into the club room. _These girls are idiots,_ I thought as I watched them gush over the hosts just because they were dressed differently.

_I'm leaving, _I thought as I stealthily made my way to the door. Unfortunately when I was halfway there, two arms slipped under my armpits and lifted me about a foot off the ground. Kicking my legs back and forth I protested, "hey! put me down you doppelgangers!"

The Hitachiin twins smiled slyly before saying, "only if you play 'the which on is Hikaru' game!"

"The what!?" I shouted as they tossed me onto a couch between two girls.

"Watch and see!" The twins said as they rumpled their hair, put on hats, and twirled around each other before stopping abruptly. Then pointing at me they said, "alright, which one of us is Hikaru?"

"How the heck am I supposed to know?! That one?!" I said pointing to the twin on my left.

"Wrong!" They said gleefully, "now you have to play the penalty game!"

"What's that?" I asked obviously pissed.

"You have to let us dress you up," they said with an evil gleam in their eyes.

"No way! You forced me to play that game. I'm not playing."

The twins smirked and reached for me, but I grabbed their inside arms and flipped them onto their backs. Then I wound up my arm to punch them when all of a sudden I was lifted off the ground.

I twisted my head around to see Mori holding me and he said, "fighting is bad." Then he carried me over to his section and set me next to Hunny who handed me his stuffed bunny.

"Here, take bun-bun, he'll calm you down."

"No thanks," I said defiantly, crossing my arms.

"Do you not like my bun-bun?" Hunny asked with a hint of a threat in his voice.

"No, I like it," I said quickly, taking the bunny from him.

Instantly his face lit up and he said, "Thanks! I like your cake, it's really yummy!"

"Thanks," I said absently while I thought about how Hunny could go from the nicest boy I've ever known to the scariest boy I've ever seen.

Until the club closed I was forced to sit at Hunny's table and make small talk with the silly, stupid rich girls. _I wanna go home_ I thought depressed as the host club closed up.

"Well done, Kirike," Kyoya said as he walked over to me. "Your food was surprisingly good and everyone liked it. I look forward to having you cook for the host club."

_Surprisingly? _I thought irritatedly while nodding.

"You and Haruhi can take the left-overs home," Kyoya finished as he walked away.

"I don't want the food, you can have it all," I said turning to Haruhi.

"Really? Thanks," he said as he started putting the leftovers into boxes.

Puzzled, I watched Haruhi pack the food thinking _where have I seen him before?_ Memories flashed through my mind until, bingo! I realized that he had been the girl who was with the other hosts the day I was jumped.

I opened my mouth to ask why a girl was part of a host club when I stopped and smiled slyly. _I won't say anything now, I bet I'll be able to use this to my advantage later. _stretching as I stood up, I grabbed my bags and headed out the door, calling behind me, "I'm leaving now. I _can't wait _to see you guys tomorrow!"

* * *

**Kirike: I'm beginning to think that working here isn't going to be that bad.**

**Hunny: That's great! I knew you'd like working here.**

**Hikaru: Sounds suspicious, if you ask me.**

**Kaoru: I agree. Kirike, are you up to something?**

**Kirike: No, what makes you say that?**

**Hikaru: It's just that when you left the club today you said 'I can't wait to see you guys tomorrow!'**

**Kaoru: And earlier today you tried to escape the host club.**

**Twins: What are you scheming?**

**Kirike: Nothing, you two are imagining things.**

**Twins: We're not, your hiding something.**

**Kirike: Am not.**

**Twins: Are too.**

**Kirike: Am not.**

**Twins: Are too.**

**Haruhi: Would you guys shut up!? I'm trying to study!**

**Kirike/Twins: Sorry.**

**Hikaru: ...Since you won't tell us what you're up to we'll use the time between now and the next chapter "Bruises and Blazers" to figure out what you're doing.**

**Kirike: Whatever, do what you want.**

**Kaoru: Oh, are you scared that we're gonna figure you out?**

**Kirike: No, I'm not/**

**Hikaru: Yes, you are.**

**Kirike: No, I'm not.**

**Kaoru: Yes, you are.**

**Haruhi: I said shut up!**

**Kirike: I think we'd better leave.**

**Twins: I think you're right, let's go. See you next chapter!**


	6. Bruises and Blazers

**Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter of _Chance Encounter_! (Note to those who bother to read this, it contains spoilers) When I was writing this chapter I try to show that Kirike's parents are abusive but in my opinion I do a poor job of that mostly since my parents aren't abusive in any way, shape, or form, so I want to apologize for my shoddy job in handling that aspect.**

**Now I want to thank **wajagirlliz **and **silentmidnightdeath **for favoriting my story. I'd also like to thank **Flower Blossoms, Hetomi, UnrulyDreamer, animegoddess644, lavanderkitten 322, S.T. Adams, minshe, **and **Crimson Songstress **for following my story. Your support rocks!**

**Once again, I'd like to thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It's been three days since I joined the host club and I think that I've finally gotten used to their shenanigans. Host club activities have already ended for today and at the moment I'm working in the kitchen at our ramen shop. Despite the fact that I'm monitoring the food I'm still bored because we're having an unusually slow day.

Thump! Thump! Thump! _This can't be good,_ I thought as I heard my parents storm down the stairs. When the door burst open I looked up apathetically to see my mom and Atsuchi standing there ready to burst with rage.

"Kirike! Get over here now!"

"But I'm watching the food," I protested.

"We have a cook for a reason, now get over here this instant," Atsuchi said sternly.

"Fine!" I said angrily as I tore off my apron and threw it on the ground before trudging out of the kitchen.

The second I was in the living room and the door was closed, Atsuchi hit me with his belt.

"What was that for?!" I yelled, clutching my stinging shoulder.

"That's for being such a failure!" Mom yelled.

_Like I haven't heard that one before,_ I thought rolling my eyes.

"And what's more," mom said as she flapped a piece of paper in front of my face, "we got a note from one of your teachers saying that if you skip this class again you'll get suspended."

"Sorry," I muttered shrugging my shoulders.

"Sorry isn't enough, we're gonna punish you," Atsuchi said, snapping his belt on my back.

Then my mom started beating me up too and I sighed internally. _I don't know why I haven't run away yet._

Ever since I was little my parents have been abusive, the whole reason I had initially joined a gang was to learn skills to protect myself and of course you saw how that turned out. I also can't use any of my skills to dodge their punches because if I do the beating is harder and it lasts longer.

"Go to bed without dinner!" Mom demanded five minutes later pointing to the stairs. I got up off the floor and walked with my head held high in defiance as I went up the stairs. On my way up, I past my brother who whispered, "serves you right," as we past each other.

I stuck my tongue out at him and went to my room, slamming and locking the door behind me. Crawling under the covers after I changed into my pajamas, I thought _it's been ten days since I was beaten last, that's a new record._ I sighed. _I suppose it's better than every three days._

XXXXXXX

The next day I was a little sore but that didn't bother me because I'm used to that sort of pain. Still, it was annoying to have to wear a long sleeve shirt during the middle of a warm streak. At school I attended all my morning classes and skipped all my afternoon classes _except _for the one with the teacher that threatened to suspended me.

Right before I left to go to Ouran, Ayama gave me a five minute lecture about the importance of attending all my classes and how I can't always expect her to collect my homework every time I skip. In order to get her to shut up, I promised I wouldn't skip so much. (I totally don't intend to keep my word) Then it was off to the host club.

I ran through the deserted hallways of the school and burst into the cooking room. I looked at the clock, praying that the list of snacks would be relatively short because I had lost twenty minutes. Internally cursing the driver, I picked up the list and quickly scanned it.

_Three types of tea cakes, two types of tarts, doughnuts (filled and glazed), two types of cookies, three types of tea, and four types of coffee... Who was the idiot who came up with this list!? At least the tarts are easy._

After throwing together the cakes, cookies, ad tarts, I started the tea and coffee and the tackled the doughnuts. Then I decorated everything, put it all on platters, then rushed the treats over to the host club and somehow I ended up having five minutes to spare.

"I made it," I panted as I entered the club room.

"Aw, If you'd been late we could have arrested you," the twins said in disappointment. I looked up to see all the hosts dressed up as police officers.

"Let us arrest your heart!" Tamaki said as all the club members struck a pose.

I blinked a few times, rolled my eyes, and said, "I'm going to put these in the back."

After taking a few steps I felt someone tugging on my arm, I turned around to see Hunny. "Aren't you gonna dress up too?"

"Eh?!...No way!" I said quickly once what Hunny had said registered. "You guys hired me to cook for you, not to dress up, sorry."

As I started to walk away Kyoya casually called out to me, "that's fine but we already rented a costume for you. So unless you wear it, I'll add the rental charge to your debt."

I stared at Kyoya incredulously, then, sighing in defeat, I began pushing the cart again and said, "where is it?"

"In the dressing room closest to the door," the twins called out.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I disappeared into the back.

After I set the food up in the back and brought the hosts their first round of snacks, I sluggishly entered the dressing room to see what horrors awaited me.

_I've never seen a female officer dressed like this before, _I thought dully as I began stripping and putting on the costume. First I slipped into a pair of nylons which, F.Y.I. are incredibly annoying. Then I stepped into a pleated mini-skirt that was a shade of navy blue that favored the blue more than the black with a white ruffle at the bottom. Next was a button-up fitted white blouse, then a big navy blue bow for around the neck and finally a navy blue blazer that had puffy long sleeves. For the finishing touch I slipped into a pair of calf-high black boots, I slung a black belt around my blazer, and then slid on a pair of white gloves. I also attached one of my silver chains to the skirt's belt loops and then hung a pair of silver handcuffs from the belt loops too.

After taking a few deep breaths, I plastered a fake smile onto my face and headed out. At first no one noticed me but by the time I'd made it to Hunny's table to bring him more cake I had been noticed.

"Aaaawwww! Kirike-chan, you look so cute!"One of the girls said.

"That outfit looks great on you, Kirike-chan!" Another girl said.

"It's even cuter because Kirike-chan is Hunny sized!" A third girl giggled.

_It's a good thing I left my gun at home because these girls are asking to die! _

"Thanks for the cake, Kirike-chan!" Hunny said brightly.

"No problem," I said with a sigh as I walked away.

By the time I had finished supplying everybody with treats I was dripping with sweat. "You'd think rich kids could afford air conditioning," I panted to Kyoya who seemed to be taking a break."

"We do have it but it broke an hour ago, it should be fixed by the time we close."

"Why don't you just take off your blazer?" Hikaru asked.

"It's a lot cooler if you do," Kaoru added as he and his brother joined us. (Their customers had left)

I looked at the twins' bear arms. _If I take my blazer off everyone will be able to see my cuts and bruises. _"No thanks" I answered.

"Come on, weren't you just complaining that it's hot in here?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru continued, "maybe it's because you're afraid to show a little skin?"

I shook my head 'no' but the twins persisted, "come on, we'll help you take it off!" They chimed as the started to unbutton my blazer.

"I said NO!" I protested vehemently right before the twins tore it off.

"Was that so bad-" the twins trailed off as they saw my black and blue arms.

With my face turning red, I yanked my blazer from the twins' hands and darted to the back. YANK! I felt someone grab my arm and pull the blazer from my hand, preventing me from escaping questioning.

"Why are your arms bruised, Kirike?" Hunny asked.

I cringed and looked up to see that it was Mori who had caught me and that Hunny was perched on his shoulder. "I fell," I muttered as I attempted to wiggle out of Mori's grasp.

"You don't get cuts and bruises like that from falling. They look intentional," Kyoya said walking over to me. "Your arms remind me of some patients who've suffered physical abuse."

I knew that there was no way to dodge the bullet now. "yeah my parents did this but its not like it's that bad." I said flippantly.

"What's your definition of bad?" Haruhi asked point blank. (All the hosts had gathered around me by now)

"Yeah," the twins chimed. "it looks like your arms went through a machine."

Gushing like a baby, Tamaki threw himself at me saying, "poor Kirike! Beaten every night and then left to cry yourself to sleep with nothing to comfort you but the softness of your pillow! But despite all this you still protect your parents!"

"Stop making wild fantasies, Tamaki! It's not like they do it every day and I'm not the only kid with abusive parents. I deal with it, okay?! So stop freaking out!"

Everyone was silent, staring at me with sympathetic eyes. _I don't want your pity! This is exactly why I didn't want you to know!_

Abruptly breaking away from Mori I said, "I'm going home now!"

"WAIT! You shouldn't hide your feelings!" Tamaki shouted, flinging himself at me again.

This time I grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. "Now do you believe me when I say I'm fine?" I asked.

All the hosts were silent for a second then they smiled, including Tamaki, and said, "she's fine."

"See ya tomorrow, and goodbye," I said as I left. _What a bunch of simple minded imbeciles, _I thought as I closed the doors behind me and ran down the hall.

* * *

**Kirike: *_sigh_* I survived a beating from my parents, a lecture from Ayama, and another day at the host club, what a relief!**

**Haruhi: which of those things was the worst?**

**Kirike: Hmm, that's a toughie. I think I'd have to say... The lecture from Ayama, that was definitely the worst.**

**Haruhi: Really? Why was that the worst.**

**Kirike: Well, it's really quite simple. Getting abused by my parents, I'm used to it. Having the hosts do crazy things, after a few days, it doesn't faze me any more. Ayama's lectures on the other hand are SCARY! Her eyes glow red, her voice shreds your ears, and eventually... She explodes!**

**Ayama: Hey! What are you telling them?! They're all gonna think I'm an monster or something!**

**Kirike: But it's the truth.**

**Ayama: No it's not! **

**Kirike: Have you seen yourself when you're mad?**

**Ayama: Aaarrgg! Stop corrupting these innocent readers!... Besides, you're also ruining my popularity.**

**Kirike: Oh? So now you're vain in addition to being a monster?**

**Ayama: Wha? No, ugg! Stop messing with me!**

**Kirike: But it's fun.**

**Ayama: *_trembles in anger then sighs in defeat_* I give up. If you guys would be so kind, please come see what happens to my stupid friend in the next chapter, "Stumbling Into Old Enemies."**


	7. Stumbling Into Old Enemies

**Hey guys, how've you been? Now before you start yelling at me for this late update let me defend myself a bit. I've been busy with various things like study for finals, preparing for my upcoming recital, fixing my family's blasted house, helping my younger siblings with their school, preparing for my graduation; in other words, I've been very busy.**

**Okay, Okay, I see your still not convinced. That's okay, just let me thank** Unni17, **and **MIW-LOVER **for favoriting my story and **Unni17, Kim the Demi-God, hoove-print-on-your-heart, Amari Mizuki, Llyss Sayu Slytherin, HeapOfAshes, **and **kittcattt **for following my story. Now go ahead and read!**

* * *

"Kirike... Kirike!... KIRIKE!"

"What?" I mumbled rubbing the sleep out of my eyes while looking up at an angry Ayama.

"Class is over, numbskull!"

"Good," I said while stretching before getting up and leaving the class room. "No more school for today!" I sang gleefully as I walked down the hall, swinging my arms freely. Today is a Monday which means another week at the host club and another week of getting out of school early, yippee!

Sounding extremely irritated, Ayama scolded me, "I can't believe you fell asleep in class _again. _You've only stayed awake once since you started attending class consistently! Falling asleep is practically as bad as skipping class."

"The class is boring, the teacher drones, and I'm in the back; of course I'm gonna sleep," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ugg! You're impossible!" Ayama said, nearly shouting as she tugged on her hair in frustration.

"Thank you!" I said, beaming at my best friend. "Hey, to make it up to you why don't I bring you back some of the treats I'll be making at the host club today?"

"Or you could start staying awake," Ayama mumbled, crossing her arms and looking away, trying to hide her eager face.

_Her weakness is food _I thought evilly as I said, there will be cake and cookieeees!"

"Fine," Ayama mumbled.

_I win! _I thought triumphantly. "Oh, my ride's here, see ya later, Ayama. I'll drop by your place once I finish up at the club to bring you those treats," I called out behind me as I got into the car.

"Kay!" She called back, waving as I drove away.

Once at the host club I made the snacks like usual but this time I made a little more so that I'd have some food left over for Ayama. Then I brought the food over to the club and, to my relief, they weren't cos-playing today.

I stayed in the club room for forty-five minutes to make sure that they wouldn't run out of food. Once I was certain that what I had made would last, I went up to Kyoya and said, "I'm leaving now. I promised a friend that I'd visit her and I'm not really needed here anymore."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "you may not be needed now but you could be needed later."

"What do you mean?" I asked irritated. "This is the slowest day I've ever seen. The twins don't have any customers for crying out loud! And I mad more food than usual."

"The answer is still no," Kyoya said coolly.

"Look here!" I said leaning towards Kyoya. In a whisper I said, "if you don't let me leave now I'll tell everyone that Haruhi is a girl."

"How'd you know?" Kyoya asked sharply.

"She was there when you saved me, dressed as a girl, Tamaki even introduced her."

Kyoya was silent for a minute, then after clearing his throat, he got up and walked away saying, "Kirike, I changed my mind. You can leave early today but do _not_ make a habit of leaving early, you here me?"

I smirked as I said, "yeah, I here ya."

I gathered up my stuff and as I headed out the door two voices stopped me saying, "wait! we're coming too!"

I turned around to see the twins. "No," I said.

"Come on, we're bored," they whined.

"No," I said blankly as I started to leave.

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

Despite me saying no, the twins followed me home, they even followed me onto the bus.

"Where are you going?" Kaoru asked as I walked down a street in a residential area.

"To my friend's house, " I answered extremely (extremely being an understatement) irritated.

"This area isn't as trashy as your place, " Hikaru started.

"But it's still a dump," he and his brother concluded.

"Then go home!" I shouted. "And stop following me or I'll call the police and tell them that I'm being stalked!"

"That's an empty threat," the twins said as they each slung an arm around my neck and started giving me a noogie.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the traitor and her princes."

I stiffened and my blood ran cold as I recognized the voice of Isoa. Yanking myself out of the twins' grasp I saw to my horror that Isao and his gang had formed a semi-circle around us. "Hikaru, Kaoru, run!" I hissed.

"What? no-"

"I said run and don't stop!" I yelled pushing them down the only alley that wasn't blocked

Isao chuckled as I turned back towards him glaring. "Katsu, Masaki, go get them."

"I won't let you!" I said blocking the alley.

"Eri!" The two boys called.

"I'm on it," she answered throwing three knives at me, forcing me to duck.

When I ducked, Katsu and Masaki jumped over me and darted down the alley. "Where do you think you're going?" I said lunging forward and grabbing Katsu by his ankle before yanking on his leg, causing him to fall onto his back. I jumped back to my feet just in time to avoid Fumio and Fumiko's knives.

_I'm sorry, Ayama, but this is an emergency! _I grabbed the bag of food I had been planning on bringing to Ayama and threw the cakes and cookies into the faces of my enemies, and as they wiped cake and frosting from their eyes I sprinted down the alley, hoping to catch Masaki before he caught the twins.

After running about two blocks I caught sight of Masaki, and the twins. Grabbing a rock without slowing down, I threw it with all my strength and hit Masaki in the back of the head.

"You!" Masaki growled as he rubbed his head and turned around.

This pause allowed me to catch up. Without any hesitation, I punched Masaki right in the gut, then I ducked down to avoid his jab before jamming my foot into his face, sending him flying. Masaki landed with a thump and I walked over to him to make sure that he was knocked out.

Panting, I sank to my knees and asked, "are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we see they still aren't over you."

"Apparently," I answered dryly. Then, standing up, I turned to the two of them saying, "you guys aren't safe here, these guys won't just come after me, they'll come after you too."

"So what do you suggest?" The twins asked lazily, totally not fazed by what just happened.

_These guys don't understand the severity of the situation, _I though irritated. After surveying my surroundings I headed down a street.

"Where are we going?" The twins asked as they followed me.

"To a place where I can ambush these guys and take them out one by one."

"Why don't you take them out all at once?" Kaoru asked.

"Because one of us, if not all of us, would get hurt if I were to try to take them down all at once."

"Hunny did it," Hikaru stated blatantly.

"Well I'm not Hunny!" I growled in annoyance. _Maybe I should just let them be caught._

Eventually we made our way to a wide alley with fire escapes on both buildings. "Alright," I said as I swung up onto a fire escape. "This is one of the most frequented alleys by my old gang so if we wait here they should come to us. Now I want you two to hide behind those dumpsters, I'm going to ambush them from up here."

The twins glanced at each other before saying stubbornly, "no we want to be up there."

Slowly I said, "well, I guess you'd be safer up here. If you can get up here you can hide here."

The twins high-fived each other before scrambling up besides me.

_Their height helps _I thought begrudgingly. After about seven minutes of waiting, I saw the twins (Fumio and Fumiko) enter the alley looking around stealthily. _Luckily no one ever thinks to looks up. _

Once they were two strides past my hiding spot, I jumped over the railing of the fire escape and landed on the asphalt behind them with the grace of a cat. Immediately the twins pivoted around and struck out at me. I dogged Fumio's blade and grabbed Fumiko's arm, twisted it, and flipped her over my shoulder knocking the breath out of her. I dipped into a bridge, avoiding Fumio's knife, did a walk-over and slashed Fumio in the shoulder, sending blood splattering to the ground. Grunting in pain, Fumio gripped his arm while I slipped behind him and hit the back of his neck knocking him out.

"Two down four to go," I called up to the twins.

"Pretty impressive," they said getting down. "But Hunny's still better," they said matter-of-factly.

_These guys seriously know how to rub me the wrong way _I thought irked as I led the twins to our next ambush location; a grove of trees over looking a deserted road.

I barely had enough time to push the twins into the tree (they said they didn't feel like climbing it) before Eri, Masaki, and Katsu ran by. Masaki and Katsu ran right by the tree I was in but Eri stopped and the next moment there was a knife by my face. "She's in that tree guys!"

_Damn! I should've known that she'd see me with those sharp eyes of hers. _I thought as I leapt out of the tree and landed next to Eri, blocking her blades with my dagger. Since she's bad at hand-to-hand combat, I easily slunk around her and knocked her out.

Whipping around, I charged at the boys and dove down, side-sweeping my legs, tripping up Misaki while knocking Katsu to the ground. I immediately jumped to my feet and smashed my heel into Katsu neck, knocking him out.

"You little bitch!" Masaki yelled swinging his wooden bat at me.

_One hit and I'm done for _I thought as I dodged his blows, randomly changing directions and heights trying to gain a vantage point where I could strike. After a minute I got fed up with dodging so as Masaki brought the bat down I thrust my foot up, kicking it, and sending the bat flying. I lunged at Masaki, pinning him to a tree before swiftly kneeing him in the stomach, forcing him to his knees before karate chopping the back of his neck, knocking him out.

"I think we can just avoid Isao now so let's-" I trailed off as I realized that the twins were gone. I stared at the empty tree incredulously until I saw something white on the tree. Looking closely I saw that there was a note stuck to the tree with the knife Eri had thrown at me during the beginning of the fight. I read the note, _got bored, signed Hiraku and Kaoru._ "Those idiots!" I shouted charging down the street.

_They couldn't have gotten that far _I thought as I turned down street after street, searching for those blasted twins.

"Looking for them?" The cruel, jeering voice of Isao called out as I ran past a rundown building next to an abandoned park. I caught my breath as I turned around to see Isao standing behind the twins, holding a knife to both of their throats. "Now _this _is an unexpected situation," Isao laughed. "You managed to take down the rest of the gang and you probably would've gotten away if these two hadn't been wandering around on their own."

"What do you want for them?" I barked, angry that I was completely at Isao's mercy.

"Straight to the point as always," Isao chuckled. Then darkly he said, "I want you. I'm going to beat you and do whatever I want with you."

I was silent and bit my lower lip. "... Fine," I choked out. "I'll trade myself for those two imbeciles."

"Great," Isao said with a sinister smile. "But first, drop your weapons." I dropped my daggers. "Your gun too." I frowned as I took it out and set it on the pavement. "Come here, and no tricks," Isao said pressing the knives dangerously to the twins' necks.

_This is all your fault, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, _I thought as I glared at the twins as I walked up to Isao.

"Good girl," Isao said grinning evilly. Then he pushed the twins forward and as they stumbled he said, "if anyone asks, none of this ever happened. Now scram!"

The twins glanced at me before running away, out of my sight. _Traitors, _I thought as my last thread of hope snapped.

Grabbing the collar of my shirt, Isoa jerked me off the ground and brought my face an inch from his saying, "I think I'll start beating you right here and now, and when you awake, you'll be experiencing bliss."

I shivered as the meaning of his words sunk in but that's as far as I got before he punched me in the jaw. I flew into the brick wall of the building with an "oof," loosing my breath.

"Let's begin," Isao said cracking his knuckles as he towered over me. He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled up till my feet no longer touched the ground. I clenched at the hand that was holding me up, feeling pain racing through my scalp before pain erupted in my gut as Isao kneed me in the stomach. I coughed and gagged as Isao pulled out a knife and ran the blade lightly across one of my cheeks then one of my thighs, both cuts weren't deep but they both burned.

In retaliation, I launched my knee into his chin, causing Isao to stagger backwards and let go of me. I fell to the ground and quickly picked myself up but by the time I was on my feet, Isao's foot collided with my back, sending the air out of my lungs and my body into the wall once more.

Stalking up to me with his eyes ablaze, Isao said, "now you're _really _gonna get it!"

_This is gonna hurt!_ I thought as I closed my eyes and braced myself.

"Smack!" I winced at the sound but, oddly enough, felt no pain. I opened one eye to see an Hunny on top of an unconscious Isao with a twin on both sides of him.

"Are you okay?" Hunny asked helping me up.

I starred at him dazed before answering, "yeah, but what are you doing here?"

"Oh, we called him after we ran into your exes the first time," the twins said.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem," they answered lazily as if they had expected this.

"Let's get you home," Hunny said with a smile as he led me to the car.

_Saved by Hunny, __Again _I thought with a sigh as I climbed into the car.

* * *

**Kirike: Hikaru, Kaoru, I hope your satisfied with yourselves. Because of you I wasted my entire day trying to protect you only to have you guys walk right into Isao's clutches. It was a giant pain!**

**Hikaru: But in the end we did help you.**

**Kirike: Oh, yeah? How?**

**Kaoru: We called Hunny up to come save you.**

**Twins: So tecnically we protected you.**

**Kirike: No way, it was all Hunny. Besides, ****I wouldn't have needed saving if you guys hadn't gotten caught!**

**Twins: It couldn't be helped, we were bored.**

**Kirike: Whatever. I just hope I don't need Hunny's help in the next chapter.**

**Kyoya: Well then I'm sorry to say but I looked ahead at the next chapter and it seems you get helped out by Hunny in, "The Resort Adventure."**

**Kirike: You're not sorry at all.**

**Kyoya: No, I'm not.**


	8. The Resort Adventure

**Hey people, here's another chapter. I'm tired and busy so I'll keep this short.**

**I want to thank **TinySannu **for favoriting my story and **TinySannu, Shibi-Ray-Chan, XTheDarkQueenX, **and **ehcorns **for following my story.**

**Final note, all those who've read my other stories I'm sorry for using this episode again but it works with a lot of different people and allows for creative freedom without changing the story, hence it appears again.**

* * *

It's been over a week since that run-in with my old gang. The day after all that chaos I had to explain to a furious Ayama what had happened (my black and blue jaw helped prove my story's authenticity). Luckily I was able to get off the hook by bringing back the rest of the week's leftovers. I'm also appeasing her by staying awake during class, well I'm trying to stay awake anyways.

"Class dismissed," my teacher droned at the end of my last period.

"My favorite words," I moaned groggily as I lifted my head off my desk and rubbed my eyes. "I really hate this class," I complained as I shoved my book into my bag.

"That may be true," Ayama said in an annoyingly cheerful voice, "but at least your report card looks better."

"I couldn't care less," I muttered as Ayama laughed and slung an arm over my shoulder. _Just wait till I learn how to sleep with my eyes open _I thought with a sly grin.

Last night I had received a call from Kyoya saying that the host club was closed for the day, so today I'm home free.

"Wanna catch a movie after school?" Ayama asked.

"Sure, we haven't done that in a while," I said as I put my hands behind my head.

"What's going on?" Ayama asked pointing to a bunch of students, mostly girls, clamoring about something.

I gave one glance at the crowd before shrugging my shoulders. "I don't know and I don't care. Whatever it is, it'll probably end up being a nuisance."

"You're probably right," Ayama said casting one more glance at the crowd.

"Kirike! We found you!"

_Oh, no! _I started walking faster.

"Hey Kirike, someone's calling for you."

"Ignore them!" I hissed, grabbing my friend's hand and breaking into a run.

"Gotcha, Kir-chan!" Hunny cried happily as he jumped onto me, wrapping his arms around my ribs before lifting me off the ground.

"Hunny! Put me down! Why are you here anyways!?" I yelled kicking my feet in the air.

"It's a surprise! Come with us!"

"Us?..." I asked before falling silent as I saw Tamaki and Mori standing behind Hunny.

"Um, Kirike, who are these people?" Ayama asked nervously while blushing and glancing at the hosts.

"They're a bunch of air-heads from the host club I cook for. I'd advise you to step back, Ayama, their stupidity is contagious," I said as I vainly tried to pry Hunny's hands off me.

"Alright, Hunny, put her in the car," Tamaki ordered.

"Wait a minute! I can't go! I already have plans with my best friend."

Tamaki looked at Ayama and, getting down on one knee, he grabbed her hand and said, "Princess, would you be so gracious and kind so as to lend us your friend for the rest of the day?"

_Say no! Say No! _I thought, looking desperately at my dazed friend.

"... Uh-huh," Ayama whispered while nodding her head.

_Noooooo! Don't succumb to his good looks!_

"Thank you, Princess," Tamaki said, bowing and kissing her hand before turning around. "Load her up, Hunny!"

"Yes sir!" He answered.

"Nooooo!" I yelled as I was thrown into a car.

(one car ride latter)

"So, where are we?" I asked irritated as we entered some high-end underground facility of some sort.

"It's a surprise!" Hunny said happily.

"Ugg," I mumbled as I trudged behind the boys.

A minute later Tamaki said, "the girls' dressing room is over there."

"Huh?" I said as Mori picked me up and put me inside.

"Wait! What's going on? Tell me you idiots!" I yelled, pounding on the door which they had locked.

"Kirike?" I whipped around to see Haruhi standing in the changing room with me. "Did they kidnap you too?"

"Yes," I said and we both sighed. _What a bothersome club. _"Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Some sort of resort type thingy," Haruhi said while shrugging her shoulders. "The twins told me to change into a swimsuit but I don't want to, it's a bother. So I'm just going to stay in this," she said gesturing to her shorts and sweat-shirt.

"Well, I do like swimming so I guess I'll change."

"Okay, I'm going on ahead."

"Kay," I said before turning to the racks and racks of swimsuits. After a few minutes I decided on a teal two-piece. The bottom was a skort with a black accent belt while the top looked like a sports-bra with eight black string criss-crossing and tied together in the back.

When I exited the changing room my eyes widened in awe as I stared at expansive pools, twisting slides, and numerous other amenities. "What is this place?" I murmured as I headed towards the sound of voices.

"Hey, Kirike, you finally made it," the twins greeted me. "That swimsuit looks good on you."

"Thanks, I'm just glad that I found something that fits," I answered with a slight blush as I felt the twins scan me.

"Your body is surprisingly well developed considering how small you are," the twins said in surprise after scanning me from head to toe.

_How crass can these guys be?! _I thought as my eyes widened in shock at their rudeness and I shook in anger. _Boy do I want to clobber them right now! _Clearing my throat in an attempt to quench my anger, I asked, "so what is this place?"

"It's my family's newest resort," Kyoya answered from his spot on a nearby chair. I nodded my head but didn't say anything. "We manage a plethora of enterprises, Kirike. If they have anything in common, though, I suppose it's that they all have to do with healing." Kyoya said reading my mind while I shivered.

"Hey, everyone! Look, the flow's gone." All of us turned our heads to see Hunny sitting on Mori's back while he swam against the current, thus making it look like the flow's gone, in a way.

_An artificial current, cool, _I thought as I walked over to Hunny and Mori. As I slowly lowered myself into the water Mori got out and walked over to Haruhi. Clinging to the wall, trying to accumulate to the water, I looked over wondering how this short eighteen year old who was using a floaty with bunnies on it could be the strongest and scariest guy I know.

"You having fun, Kir-chan?" Hunny asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I answered.

Hunny tilted his head cutely and asked, "do you want to hang off of my floaty? It's more fun out here in the middle."

"Okay," I answered as I pushed off the wall. I clung to the floaty, letting the current drag my legs behind me while Hunny kept us from moving.

"So now are you having fun?!"

"Yeah!" I said while smiling at Hunny.

The voices of Tamaki and the twins wafted through the air over to Hunny and I, and almost immediately after hearing a loud yell from Tamaki, I saw a huge tidal wave headed right for us. "What the-" I yelled before the wave crashed into Hunny and I.

"Hold on!" Hunny yelled as we shot down the artificial river.

"Wah!" I gasped as my fingers slipped off the floaty and I was pulled under the water. I tumbled along the bottom of the river, helpless against the current, dragged against the relentless pull of the water, scraping my body against the concrete sides and bottom. My lungs burned as I tried to make it to the surface, but as my vision started fading to black, I thought I could make out the shape of a hand. I reached for it and grabbed it. Immediately I was yanked out of the water, I fell onto the ground and started coughing up water, gasping for breath between coughing fits.

"Ki-chan! Kir-chan! Are you okay?" Hunny asked worriedly while he held me up as I vomited up the remaining water.

"I'm okay," I murmured, trying to steady my shaking body.

"You need to rest," Hunny said sternly before scooping me up and carrying me to the base of a tree. We sat in silence at the base of the tree for about five minutes while I filled my lungs with air.

When I could no longer see spots dancing before my eyes I stood up and abruptly said, "let's go find the others. They're probably worried."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hunny asked anxiously searching my eyes.

"If I say I'm fine, I'm fine," I answered with a roll of my eyes.

"Great! Let's go," Hunny said instantly becoming his cheery self again as he skipped off in some random direction.

"Wait, is this the way back?" I asked running after Hunny.

"No, I don't know the way back but Takashi's this way," Hunny said energetically.

"How do you know that! Wait up," I called as he bean getting ahead of me. As I caught up to Hunny it started raining. "I know this is supposed to be a rain forest but seriously, this is freakin annoying." I muttered.

"Weeeee! Rain!" Hunny shouted gleefully, running around the forest in random directions.

As I was chasing Hunny, the rain abrutly stopped and as I caught up to him I panted, "don't do that! I nearly lost you again."

"Hey, Kirike, wanna swing?"

"Huh?" I asked as Hunny scaled a nearby tree.

"Climb up, Kirike, or I'm gonna leave you behind!"

"I'm coming!" I said with a hint of excitement as I quickly climbed the tree.

"Here's a vine," Hunny said handing me a vine. "One, two, three, swing!" We pushed off the tree and swung through the forest till we landed on another tree a few yards away. "Look! More vines!" Hunny cheered, "let's go again!"

"You go ahead, I'm staying behind," I answered putting my left hand on my right arm where a trickle of blood flowed from a cut I had gotten courtesy of the artificial river. "I just reopened this cut and it stings so I'm gonna stay put for now."

Hunny looked at my arm and then he looked me in the eyes and said, "will a kiss make your owie better?"

"Eh!?" I exclaimed in confusion as Hunny grabbed my arm and kissed my cut.

I blushed furiously while Hunny turned around and gazed out into the forest and said, "look! Takashi and Haruhi are being attacked!" These words had barely left his mouth when he grabbed a vine and swung down towards them where he began knocking out the men one by one.

After overcoming my shock, I grabbed a vine and swung down just in time to hear Hunny say, "don't pick on my friends y'hear? That's a no-no!"

Afterwards, Tamaki, the twins, and Kyoya appeared from the forest. "Yay, we found you guys, now I can go home," I said as I sunk to the ground.

"You okay?" Kyoya asked fingering some cuts along my arms and back.

"After a good night's sleep, I'll be fine," I mumbled as Kyoya helped me to my feet.

"Hey Kirike-chan!" Hunny called from Mor's shoulder. "Takashi and I will take you home."

"Thanks," I said in relief. Without a word, Mori walked over to me and picked me up.

As we headed out of the building Hunny looked down at me and asked, "so Kirike, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I guess I did," I said with a slight smile before sinking into the plush seat of their car and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Kirike: What happened to you guys while Hunny and I were carried away by the wave?**

**Tamaki: We embarked on an adventure where we faced cold-blooded sharp-toothed reptiles, persevered through torrential rains, hiked through humid damp forests, and then, after becoming tragically separated, we over came our senses of loneliness and depression in order to find each other where we were finally happily reunited and lived happily ever after. **

**Kirike: Translation please.**

**Kyoya: We walked a bit, encountered some alligator, it started raining, then we continued walking, got separated from Haruhi and Mori, then we finally found you all.**

**Kirike: Thanks. Next time "At Hunny's House." What a lame name.**

**Me: I know but I'm to tired to think of anything else. Come back and read the next chapter.**


	9. At Hunny's House

**Thanks people for coming back and reading. My mom's sick so I have to keep this brief.**

**I want to thank** ComprehensiveJellyfish, Estherbeth, BellaMarlee83111, NIGHTANGEL21, IvyHollyfoot132435, **and **littlerose568 **for favoriting my story. I also want to thank **Wierdchick27, Estherbeth, BellaMarlee83111, NIGHTANGEL21, IvyHollyfoot132435, Kitcat204, Ringings, **and **EmeraldStar642 **for following the story.**

* * *

It's a few weeks since the resort drama and right now I'm at the host club doing, well, nothing. Today is just a club meeting but nobody bothered to tell me, typical selfish hosts. I was going to leave the minute I found out I wasn't needed but they promised me a ride home, I'm starting to regret accepting their invitation, especially since the dark clouds outside have finally decided to let loose, breaking into a severe thunderstorm.

_Now here I am, dependent on these incompetent hosts, what a pain._

I looked wearily out the window to watch the lightning weave in and out of the sheets of rain while I listened to nature's concert. ( If you haven't figured this out by now, yes, I love thunderstorms) I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Tamaki rambling off about pure nonsense. I rolled my eyes and peered out the window again, watching the outside darken and the storm get stronger.

Bang! A loud clap of thunder caused all of us to jump, especially Haruhi, and I glanced up warily as the lights overhead flickered. "Um, I think I could use a ride home now," I said as I walked over to where the hosts were gathered.

"Y-yeah, me too," Haruhi murmured as she clutched the arm rest of her seat.

"I'll take Haruhi home," Tamaki said quickly, "after all I am her father."

_Father? It's better just not to ask._

"We'll go too!" The twins piped up.

Tamaki and the twins started to argue while Haruhi pulled them out the doors. Once they were gone, I turned towards the other three hosts and said, "okay, which one of you is taking me home?"

"None of us," Kyoya answered bluntly.

"What do you mean 'none of us?!'" I shouted.

Pushing up his glasses, making them glint, Kyoya answered, "none of us can take you home because the roads leading to your house are closed due to flash-flooding."

_What a convenient excuse, plus I feel like I've heard this one before._

"Ugg, then what am I supposed to do?"

"You can stay at my pace again,"Hunny piped eagerly. "We can have a sleepover, it'll be fun!"

I glanced at Kyoya. _Who would I rather stay with: Shorty or the Devil? "_Sure, I'll stay at your place," I said to Hunny who happily did a back-flip off of Mori.

"Come on then, let's go!" He said eagerly as he grabbed my hand and began puling me towards his car.

It took quite a while to get to Hunny's house due to the weather conditions but despite how late it was, the first thing Hunny did when we got to his house was say, "I'm going to get changed so I can train!"

"Really?" I asked surprised. "Isn't it about dinner time?"

"No, my family eats late so we have time to train."

"Oh." _My family eats early, his family eats late, this is going to be a pain, literally._

"Do you wanna watch?" Hunny asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not," I answered flippantly as I followed Hunny into the house.

After changing into his karate clothes, I followed Hunny through his maze like house until he stopped and opened a door, and I suddenly found myself standing in the entrance way of the Haninozuka's family dojo.

It was a big room with tatami mats on the floor and fusuma walls. Set off in the left side of the room there was training equipment galore while the middle and right side were completely open, a perfect place for learning new moves and mock-fights.

"Cool," I breathed as Hunny beamed at me.

Then, grabbing my hand, he led me over to a piece of equipment. "This is what I use to train when I'm by myself."

"How does it work?" I asked skeptically as I stared at the wooden post with short wooden beams sticking out here and there in a totally random pattern.

"I'll show you," Hunny said happily. His face turned serious as he took up a fighting stance and then he viciously struck the post, hitting and kicking the protruding beams.

_Ah, I get it. It's to help you practice hitting at different levels, nifty. _"Wow, you're good," I said as Hunny finished the exercise. "You know how you've beaten Isao twice and how he's beaten me... A few times- so I was wondering if you would fight me and then maybe give me a few pointers?"

"Sure, I'll help you," Hunny said happily. "But remember," he said, his voice picking up a dark note, "anything goes in the Haninozuka fighting style."

"Eh!" I said as Hunny sprang at me. _Ack! He's freaken serious! _I thought as somersaulted out of the way.

"Never let your guard down, you must always be prepared to fight!" Hunny shouted as he charged towards me, jumping into a flying kick.

_Remember your street training! Use your surroundings to your advantage, _I thought as I swung myself onto one of the wooden posts, kicking Hunny in the back as he flew by. To my disappointment and amazement, he used the extra momentum to flip in the air so that he was facing me when he landed, allowing him to spring right back at me the second his feet hit the ground. Panicked, I dove into the open area and pulled out my daggers from underneath my skirt, _he did say anything goes! _The instant he landed I sprang at Hunny ready to strike when my knives scraped against metal; Hunny had a pair of sai in his hands! _He carries weapons around too! _I struck at Hunny, trying to hit him and block his attacks all at the same time.

After a minute of sparring with our blades, I silently cursed as Hunny knocked the dagger out of my right hand before quickly doing the same to my left. Not thinking, I dove backwards onto my hands, slamming my feet against Hunny's hands as I completed the flip, sending his sai flying across the room. _Now I have a chance! _I thought triumphantly as we started hand-to-hand fighting but boy was I wrong. In about thirty seconds, Hunny grabbed my arm when I punched and missed, twisted it, and flung me onto my back.

"I win!" Hunny cheered, looking down at me with a smile.

"You're amazing!" I gasped as I sat up.

"You're pretty good too. Just remember to keep changing your position more when fighting hand-to-hand; you only moved to about three different positions which made your movements easy to predict."

"Thanks," I said, swallowing my pride as I tried to humbly accept his criticism.

Hunny threw me a towel and I slouched against a wall where I leaned back and attempted to wipe all the sweat off. The sound of a door slamming open and the cry, "Mitsukuni, prepare yourself!" Caused me to look up suddenly to see a blond boy attacking Hunny. Then, to my utter amazement, I watched Hunny dodge the initial attack before immediately launching a counter attack.

_He was holding back when he fought me! _I thought despairingly as the fight intensified to the point where I couldn't tell what was happening anymore. Then, out of nowhere, the boy who had ambushed Hunny was thrown to the ground, landing a few feet in front of me. _Hunny, are you sure you're human!?_

Dusting off his hands leisurely, Hunny walked over to the boy and said, "you're getting better, Chika. Keep trying!"

A look mixed with anger and happiness passed over Chika's face before anger took over his entire expression and he sprang up and ran out of the room calling over his shoulder, "I'll beat you next time, Mitsukuni!"

I watched him leave and then saw a smaller version of Mori run down the hall yelling, "that's no way to speak to your brother!" Then Mori, the original walked into the room.

"Who are they?" I asked bluntly as Mori closed the door.

"They're our little brothers, Chika and Satoshi!"

"What a crazy family," I muttered with a smile. "So when's dinner?"

**XxxxxxX**

After dinner, Chika went with Satoshi to stay over at the Morinozuka's while Hunny, Mori, and I watched movies. As the first movie ended, Hunny eagerly pulled out another movie, "wanna watch this one?"

"Don't care," I said stifling a yawn.

"Are you tired already?"

"Yeah, I'm a morning person, not a night owl."

"Let me know when you want to go to bed," Hunny said as he plopped down on the other side of Mori.

Half way through the movie, Mori looked down and said, "...She's asleep."

Peering over his cousin's shoulders, Hunny looked down as the sleeping figure and said, "Kirike-chan sure is cute, isn't she?"

Mori glanced at Hunny out of the corner of his eye, giving a small affirmative grunt before turning back to the movie.

* * *

**Kirike: So you two are Hunny's and Mori's little brothers?  
**

**Chika: Don't remind me.**

**Satoshi: Yep! Bro's so cool! I really admire him. Did you know that Takashi's the last living Samurai?**

**Kirike: Is this your opinion?**

**Satoshi: Of course! He's strong and silent but caring and insightful all at the same time! In my opinion-**

**Kirike: you sure like to talk a lot, don't you?**

**Satoshi: Yes! I really do!**

**Kirike: Then do you ind introducing the next chapter?**

**Satoshi: sure! Why not I'd love to! Next time, "True colors." Oh, this is intriguing, hey, Kirike, what does this mean- Huh? Where did she go? **

**Chika: She left. **

**Satoshi: Oh.**


	10. True Colors

**Hello again aliens from another planet. I'm surprised I was able to write this chapter so quickly when I found it extremely hard to write. So much happens in this chapter, you've got her parents reveling their plans, some confrontations with various people, you've got Kirike being strong willed but you also see the weaker side of her; it was a lot to think and write about. So in the end I have a love-hate relationship with this chapter, I hope you guys love it more than you hate it.**

**I want to thank **TheColeminer **for following and favoriting my story.**

**One more note before you read the chapter, this chapter does contain some slightly more mature toics in it so readers be warnded. Also I just realized it but I've never put a disclaimer into this story yet so for all of you out there that thought that I own "Ouran High School Host Club," sorry to disappoint but I don't.**

* * *

It was the weekend after staying at Hunny's house, Saturday to be exact. After playing hookey all day, Jiro finally found me reading in a tree at the park and he dragged me home, literally. So that's how I was forced into kitchen duty at my parent's shop.

I sighed as I leaned against the counter in the kitchen, today was veeery slow. No customers equal no work and no work equals extreme boredom. "I want to read my book," I moaned to myself while I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to stay sane.

"Kirike," mom said poking her head into the kitchen. "It's slow right now so come here, I have something I want to talk to you about... Right now!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming." After shrugging off my apron, I followed my mom into the alley that's off the shop's kitchen. "So what is it?" I asked as I crossed my arms and leaned against the brick wall.

"It's the Ouran boys, get pregnant with one of them."

"Whoa, what!? Stop spouting nonsense, mom. Why would I want to get pregnant?"

"Stupid!" Mom said, hitting me over the head. "If you get pregnant with a Mr. Rich we can reap the benefits of child support; for once your gender is an asset so use it!"

"No, I like those guys but not enough to do that with them. Besides, only married people should do that."

"Where do you get these ideas?! People do it all the time."

"That doesn't make it right, I wouldn't jump off a cliff just because everybody else was, it's the same with this. Not to mention the fact that none of them would do it with me anyways."

"Then use these," mom said with an evil smirk as she handed me a small white bottle.

"What are these?"

"Sleeping pills, slip them into a drink or something and do it on your own."

"But that's so sick! And I don't want to have a kid, I'm not ready for that."

"So then do it with someone who would help you, like Mitsukuni. He's nice and you two get along well; just the other day you stayed over at his house, it should be easy."

The thought flirted through my head temptingly, but then I remembered that my parents are only trying to use me as a pawn to reap benefits and I refuse to let them use any of my friends in their selfish schemes. "No." I said finding my voice and throwing the bottle onto the ground. "I won't do it and you can't make me!"

"Why you useless, insolent, ignorant fool! Atsuchi and I finally find a way for you to redeem yourself and you throw it away?! If you ever want to set foot in this house again you _will _comply."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't care, this house is a dump anyways, I'll take care of myself, goodbye."

As I walked away my mom grabbed me by the back of my collar and jerked it backwards, causing me to fall flat in my back. While I gasped for breath, mom hovered over me practically oosing with rage. "You f***ing brat! Do you honestly think you can defy me!?"

Mom gave a small laugh and an evil grin as she kicked me in the jaw. My head slammed against the brick wall and, before I could stop the world from spinning, I felt mom kick me in the gut and then the spine. I coughed at impact, blood ran down my cheek and trickled out of my mouth as I panted, slouched against the wall.

"You ignorant fool!" Mom taunted, "I _always _get what I want. If you won't do it there are other ways that work around your selfishness."

_My selfishness!? You're a crazy old hag! _I shot mom a look of disgust before spitting out through gritted teeth, "like what?"

Mom grinned in twisted delight as she answered, "I'll drug you both!" I sat silently while my mom laughed in delight at the brilliance of her own deranged plan. "Now, to chain you in the basement," she said turning to me with a metal shovel in hand. "Sweet dreams," she said as she thrust the shovel down.

THUMP! Mom's eyes flew open in shock as she stared at the handle of the shovel which was caught in my firm grasp. A smirk crept onto my face as I slowly stood up. With a tight grasp on my end of the shovel I spoke. "Heh, I'm amazed at how crazy you are. I'm sure you thought this would be easy... How naive." With a dangerous voice I continued, "unfortunately for you I have other plans. Good-bye, mother, I hope I never have the displeasure of seeing you again."

As I said this, I yanked on my end of the shovel, whispered my good-bye into her ear before hitting my mom in the back of her neck, knocking her out.

_What a wimp _I thought as I left the alley. I silently ran down various streets and alleys, trying to put as much distance as I could between myself and my old home. "This sucks" I mumbled to myself as I slowed down to a walk and kicked a pebble in frustration. _Arg, this was so sudden that I didn't have time to grab any of my stuff. All I have are my clothes and my wallet, never have I been so thankful that I always carry it around with me. But my cell-phone, clothes, gun, and book are all at my old place! _I thought sulkily as I ran a finger up and down the daggers I hide under my skort in an attempt to comfort myself with their faithful sharpness.

I yawned as I walked down the street. _I think I'll crash at Ayama's place until I can find a job and a place of my own. She shouldn't mind much and her parents are nice... _I sighed an turned down an alley, using it as a short-cut to get to Ayama's house.

Halfway there, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck begin to rise. _I'm being followed. _I walked another twenty steps before abruptly turning around and sending two shuriken towards the stalker.

"What kind of greeting is that?" Asked a jeering unpleasant voice that I absolutely hated.

"What are you doing here, Isao?"

With an arrogant smirk he said, "I came to see you, obviously."

"Go away or you'll regret it," I said in a low, dangerous voice.

"Ha!" Isao laughed as he took out a knife. "You can't beat me! Every time you got away it was because that munchkin saved you."

"Don't underestimate me!" I muttered through gritted teeth as I drew my daggers and got into a fighting stance.

With a flash of his arrogant smirk, Isao dashed down the alley while I ran to meet him. CLASH! Metal struck metal as our blades met. The clanging and scraping of metal rang in my ears as I swung and he blocked then he swung and I blocked. Despite the fact that I had two blades and Isao only had one he was still able to hold his own. I grazed his arm, he grazed my cheek; I grazed his ribs, he grazed mine.

This back and forth continued for about two minutes, then I felt a sharp pain zing up my left hand followed by the sound of one of my daggers crashing into the pavement. I knew Isao had gained the advantage so I ran away but he pursued me. I managed to put five feet between us before I charged him again, jumping off the wall to gain an extra edge.

"To slow!" Isao hissed as he slid out of my way and grabbed me by the wrist, pulling me forward as he pinched a nerve in my hand, making me drop my other dagger before thrusting an elbow into my back, sending me flying into the ground.

I sprang up from the ground and did a round-house kick, hitting Isao's hand and sending his knife flying. I immediately followed up my kick with a combo of sharp jabs and quick kicks; Isao blocked them all.

Then Isao came at me with a few swift punches which I somehow managed to block. I then got a lucky hit to his chest but as he fell, Isao caught himself with his hands and swept his legs towards mine. I tried to jump out of the way but I wasn't fast enough and Isao hit my left foot. As I stumbled backwards, Isao took advantage of my vulnerability and seized my wrists. In a few quick fluid movements, he twisted me into a totally helpless position; the fight was over, he had won.

I squirmed but it was impossible to escape from his grasp. Isao had a firm grasp on my wrists; he had pulled my left hand across my chest and my right hand was pulled down across my lower back, he also had separated my legs with one of his knees.

Isao chuckled at my fruitless attempts to break free, then he said, "I heard what happened today."

I froze, my heart pounded in my ears as I tried to remember how to swallow. "How?" I managed to croak out.

"From Jiro," he answered as he pulled my arms tighter and continued. "Poor Kirike, being forced by her parents to get pregnant so that they can line their pockets with money... You know, your parents have connections. Unless you find someone who can protect you, you'll end up right back in their clutches. Now, who do you plan to turn to for help? I've just proven that you can't protect yourself and surely you can't be thinking of relying on the rich boys for help, are you?"

I bit my lip and looked away, Isao started laughing as if this was the funniest thing he had ever seen. "You really were gonna ask _them _for help? Boy, are you naive! Why would they help you once they found out that you were gonna use them?"

I hate to say it but Isao's words had hit me where it hurts. As Isao voiced my fears, my limbs started shaking and a few tears slid down my cheeks as I shouted, "what else am I supposed to do!?"

"Huh? That's easy," he said with a smirk as he leaned in to whisper into my ear. His breath tickled my ear as he said, "become mine. Give yourself to me and I'll protect you. I'll provide you with food and shelter and all you have to do in return is become mine." Then, in a light-hearted voice he finished, "plus, when you have my kids your parents will finally give up on this nonsense. Like I said, this is truly easy. Now, what do you say? Yes, or no?"

My eyes grew wide with shock as I tried to comprehend what I had just heard. The words 'food' and 'shelter' rang pleasantly in my mind while '_protection' _stuck, but yet... But yet, in order to obtain this I'd have to give my body, no, my life to this boy. I'd lose everything I've tried so hard to protect: my friends, my chastity, my honor, I'd lose all of this if I said yes. Sure, it would be easy to say yes, to have instant protection and security, but if I say no, I'll have a chance, albeit a small one, to retain all I hold dear and perhaps even acquire a better future.

"Time's running out, Kirike," Isao said bringing me back to reality.

I gulped as I gathered my courage and said, "what happens if I say no?"

I could practically hear Isao smirk as he answered, "I'll knock you out and collect the bounty your parents have placed on you."

My heart nearly stopped when I heard those words. "Already?!" I said in despair as I hung from Isao's arms, my whole body going limp from the shock.

"Yes," Isao said triumphantly, knowing he had won, "so this is your last chance. Even if you were to somehow miraculously escape from me someone else will catch you and that will be the end." Then turning me around so that I was facing him, Isao held me by my arms and said, "this is the last time I'll ask. Will you be mine?"

"I...I..." I said, desperately trying to think of a way out of this situation. Then, bowing my head, I said, "I... I wi-"

"Kirike, don't!"

Both mine and Isao's heads snapped to the right to see who had spoke, it was Hunny.

"Hunny?! How? Why?" I asked as I stared as Hunny who was standing five feet away from me with Mori.

"I don't know what's going on but you can't give yourself to that man, Kir-chan!" Hunny said pleadingly as he took a step towards us.

"Of course she can," Isao said twisting my arms back to where they were before. "I'm the only one who can protect her from her parents."

"What are you talking about? I've beaten you multiple times now, what makes you say I can't protect her?" Hunny demanded in a dangerous voice. To me it looked like Isao had hurt Hunny's pride as a man.

"Oh, now that's the good part!" Isao answered with a twisted chuckle of delight. "You see, Kirike's parents are forcing her to drug you, to_ use you, _in order to get pregnant so that they can get your money."

"... Kirike, is that true?"

Tears flowed down my cheek and I was to choked with shame to speak so I only nodded my head.

Hunny was silent for a moment, then he said in his dark voice, "then all the more reason for us to save her, right Takashi?"

"Right," Mori grunted as he and Hunny charged Isao.

Before I could blink, I was thrown out of Isao's arms and launched onto the pavement. By the time I had regained my senses and sat up, Isao was out cold and Hunny was standing in front of me with his arms open.

"Come here, Kirike," he said gently. My eyes watered and I threw myself at Hunny and started sobbing. "There, there," Hunny said, patting the back of my head, "you're safe now."

"Thank you!" I sobbed. "Thank you!"

* * *

**Hikaru: Hey! Why didn't we get to make an appearance?**

**Kaoru: Yeah! It's no fair that Hunny and Mori got to make and appearance and we didn't.**

**Kyoya: Life isn't fair, the sooner you learn that the better.**

**Hikaru: Better tell that to milord, then.**

**Kaoru: He's been sulking since the begging of the chapter.**

**Kyoya: You're right, someone should tell him. Haruhi you do it.**

**Haruhi: Huh? Why me.**

**Kyoya: Because you still have your debt to work off. I'll take five percent off your debt if you do this.**

**Haruhi: ... Okay, I'll do it. Tamaki, you need to stop crying.**

**Tamaki: _*Amidst a flood of tears and sobs* _B-but I d-didn't appear in the story! It's not fair!**

**Haruhi: Life isn't fair, Tamaki.**

**Tamaki: _* Tantrum escalates*_**

**Haruhi: You know, Tamaki, you may not have appeared in this chapter but you do make an appearance in the next chapter, "Aftermath." **

**Tamaki: _*Brightens up instantly* _Really?! I can't wait!**

* * *

**Hey guys, on quick question. Do you actually like and or read the characters introducing the next chapter? If you don't I'm gonna stop because it make updating take longer but if you like it I'll continue.**


	11. Aftermath

**Alright people, I'm back. Here's a head's up, since only two people commented on whether they like the characters introducing the chapters, I really don't know whether you would miss them so this chapter I won't do it. If you miss it comment, if not don't. If ten or more people ask to bring it back I will.**

**Now, I would like to thank **Shiloh374, Rasne, **and **kurayamitenshi25 **for favoriting my story and **EneChanx, Shiloh374, Rasne, Kuroi-Akuma-no-Okami, otakufairy, **and **SuperAwesomeWaffleQueen **for following my story.**

**Now go on and read! Note: we get to see Kirike's vulnerable side again, yay!  
**

* * *

It's the afternoon after my fight with my mom and the whole shakable that ensued afterwards. After being saved by Hunny I had passed out in his arms due to a mixture of relief and exhaustion. When I awoke the next morning I was at Hunny's house. After a shower I felt somewhat better so Hunny and Mori, who had come over early in the morning, decided to call over the other hosts so they could hear my story and we could clear away every and all misunderstandings.

I chewed nervously on the edge of my shirt, lent to me courtesy of Hunny, since my own clothes were covered in dirt and a little blood. _I probably look real pathetic right now, _I thought a bit miffed as I fingered my wet disheveled hair and adjusted the baggy shirt and pants.

As I stared at my shabby appearance in the mirror, Hunny slipped into the room. "Kir-chan, everyone's here now, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." As Hunny led me down the hall I asked in a small voice, "do you think they'll understand?"

"Yes! So don't worry so much," Hunny replied in a cheery voice. I nodded and silently followed Hunny into the living room area where all the hosts were waiting.

The second I entered the room I found myself in a lung-crushing hug, courtesy of Tamaki. "You poor girl!" Tamaki blubbered as he choked me. "I don't know all the details, but to be cast from your own home must be heart-breaking for you. But fear not, Kirike, for we, the members of the host club, will take you in and care for you!"

"Can't... Breath!" I wheezed.

"Tamaki, let go of Kirike. She can't breath," Kyoya said, reprimanding his friend.

"Oh, sorry!" Tamaki said dropping me.

"Wow, Milord, are you trying to kill her before we can find out what happened?"

"Will you guys stop fooling around so that Kirike can tell us what happened," Haruhi said from her spot on the couch.

The boys grumbled but fell silent and sat down, leaving me standing awkwardly in the middle of the room with all eyes fixed on me. I bit the sleeve of my shirt and breathed in the comforting smell of Hunny before beginning my story. I told them everything: my fight with my mom, my parents twisted scheme, how Isao had tempted me, and how Hunny and Mori saved me.

"What a sad story!" Tamaki said as tears flowed from his eyes. "It's just like I thought."

"No it's not," I said indignantly. "Your story has me cast away all forlorn while the reality is that I ran away of my own free will and now I'm being hunted by mercenaries, there's a big difference." Then turning to Kyoya I asked, "now that you've heard what's happened what do you think I should do?"

"You could become our personal maid," the twins said slinging one of their arms around my shoulders and tilting my head up with their free hand. "We'd take good care of you if you took good care of us."

"No way in hell," I said pushing them off me. "Besides, I didn't ask you two, I was talking to Kyoya."

"Well, considering what we just heard, I'd recommend that we get an arrest warrant for your parents, get the bounty on you removed, and then remove you from the custody of your parents. Of course, seeing as how influential our families are, this should be fairly easy."

"Well thought out and logical, just as expected of Kyoya," the twins said nodding their heads.

"I think that's the best option that we can come up with," Haruhi said.

As everyone else voiced their agreement, I said a bit agitated, "your plan is good, Kyoya, but there's one problem, whose gonna be my new legal guardians once my parents lose custody?"

"We'll do it," the twins volunteered.

"No," I said immediately.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Hunny said eagerly, raising his hand. "My parents shouldn't mind becoming your legal guardians."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, they've always wanted a girl and they've become pretty fond of you during your past few stays here."

"Alright, then it's settled!" Tamaki said taking charge as if the whole plan had been his. "Kyoya, the twins, and I will deal with the legal aspects while Hunny and Mori take care of the custody issue. And you," he said pointing at Haruhi, "will provide us with boxed lunches!" This final statement provoked argument and fighting among all the hosts.

After the other hosts had left, Hunny went to talk to his parents, leaving me to nervously chew on the sleeve of my shirt. I sat on the couch waiting, just waiting, to see if they would accept me.

_Having my parents abandon me didn't hurt all that much since I didn't like them anyways but... But if the Haninozuka's were to reject me, I think my heart might break. For some reason it would hurt a lot more if Hunny's parents were to reject me then when my parents did._

"Aarrgg! The anticipation is to much for me! I think I'm going to go insane!"

"Hey, could you say that a bit more loudly?! I don't think the people in China could here you!"

"Huh?" I said as I turned around while scarlet crept into my cheeks when I realized that Hunny's younger brother, Chika, had heard me.

"Don't 'huh' me," Chika said looking down at me. "It's bad manners to yell in the house."

"Sorry," I muttered sheepishly while I wondered internally how Chika could be so much taller than Hunny.

"You better be," Chika continued as he sat down on the couch and pulled out some homework. "There's no way I can study if you continue being obnoxiously loud."

_He's almost as annoying as Jiro, _I thought slightly irritated. Keeping this to myself, I sat down on a nearby chair and waited for Hunny to return.

After about two minutes Chika looked at me and asked, "what are you even doing here, Munchkin?"

"Munchkin?" I exclaimed, my eyebrow twitching. "Did you just call me Munchkin?!"

"Yes," Chika replied evenly, "I did. Now answer my question: what are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I don't answer to snotty, stuck-up, underclassmen. Please try again when you remember you manners," I said mimicking an answering machine.

Chika "tched" at my response before "humphing" and saying in a superior tone, "it doesn't matter, I can guess why you're here: you're here because you were in trouble and Mitsukuni saved you. This is what, the third time you've been saved by Mitsukuni? How pathetic."

That was it, I lost my temper and pinned Chika by his collar to the ground while I knelt over him and hissed, "I don't want to hear that from _you_. Sure I've been saved by Hunny a couple of times but I've heard that you haven't even beaten Hunny once in your entire life. Now _that's _pathetic."

After I finished my sentence I got off of Chika and sat back down in the chair. Shaking with anger, Chika sprang up from the ground, ran over to me and yelled, "just who do you think you are, Munchkin!"

"Kirike Takagi," I answered while flicking Chika between the eyes.

"Why you!" Chika said seething with rage.

"Yes?" I asked in a bored voice.

"Kir-chan! Kir-chan! I have some good news, come quick!" Hunny exclaimed as he ran into the room, disrupting Chika's and my confrontation.

"What is it, Hunny?"

"I can't tell you it's a surprise," He said grabbing me by the hand. "You come too, Chika. Mom and dad want you to hear this."

"Huh? Wait, Mitsukuni!" Chika protested when Hunny grabbed his hand and began pulling us out of the room.

Hunny pulled us in such a hurry that I was left standing bewildered in the doorway when we finally reached the room his parents were in. After letting go of my hand, Hunny immediately sat down on his knees and Chika quickly followed suit as he regained his senses. I bowed quickly and sat down in an attempt to hide my embarrassment.

Then I timidly looked up at Mr. Haninozuka who is a middle aged man with hair that's beginning to gray and a well groomed mustache and beard. Then I adverted my gave to Mrs. Haninozuka, a small slender woman with wispy dusty-blond hair and kind gentle green eyes. I swallowed nervously and clenched my fists.

Mrs. Haninozuka gave a small laugh and said, "there's no need to get so tense, Kirike-chan. We're not gonna bite." I gave a forced smile and nodded but didn't say anything.

Mr. Haninozuka cleared his throat to gain everybody's attention before starting. "Kirike, Mitsukuni has told us about your situation, how you've run away because your parents are using you as a pawn, and after careful consideration, we have decided to become your legal guardians."

"Really!?" I asked with a look of awe on my face.

"Really," Mr. Haninozuka said with an amused twitch of his mustache.

"Wait! What? Does this mean that _she _is gonna be living here?" Chika asked panicked.

"Yes," his parents answered simultaneously.

"But!-"

"No buts," Mr. Haninozuka said sternly.

"Yes sir," Chika said swallowing his protests.

Getting up from her seat, Mrs. Haninozuka walked over to me, laid a hand on my shoulder and said, "I've always wanted a daughter."

"I'm glad to oblige," I said with a smile.

Mrs. Haninozuka smiled back and said, "come on, let's go get you some girl clothes, and then I'll show you to your room."

"Sounds great," I said happily, following her out of the room.

"She's quite cute, isn't she?" Mr. Haninozuka remarked as the women left the room.

"Yes, she is," Hunny said, tilting his head with an amused smile on his face as he gazed at the doorway with his father.

* * *

**Alright, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope I'll see you next time.  
**


	12. An End & New Beginning

**Okay, here's the next update. Last time I asked if anyone would miss the characters introducing the next chapter and only one person responded so I'm assuming that's a big no, so I'm not gonna do them anymore. Also, although this chapter is short it's very important for the rest of the story, so you can chew on that as you read.  
**

**Before moving on to the the story I would like to thank **Morning-Star57 **and **Mari Clair Roemajji Celts **for faving my story.**

**Alright, go ahead and read on.**

* * *

Ding! Ding! Ding! The end of school bell echoed through the class room as all the students breathed a collective sigh of relief. Then, as everyone else hurried out of the classroom, ready for the weekend break, I stayed behind to gather my books together.

"I can't believe that this is our last day of school together, " Ayama said depressed as she sat down in a chair next to me.

"Yeah, I know," I said as I stuffed the books into my bag. "But due to some certain circumstances at home, I have new guardians and they want me to go to the same school as their sons."

"I know, I know," Ayama said with a sigh as we left the classroom. We were silent as we made our way to my locker. "I never thought that we wouldn't be able to finish high school together." Ayama murmured as I began emptying my locker.

"Yeah, it's kind of sad. I always thought that if we didn't graduate together it would be because I was expelled or something, not because I'm changing schools." I said with a laugh.

"That's not something you should joke about, " Ayama reprimanded me.

"Why not? It's the truth," I said with a grin.

"That makes it even worse!" Ayama said with a groan while I laughed at her.

Then, with a sigh, I turned sober once again as I slowly closed my locker. Rubbing my locker with my hand, I slowly said, "this is really it, eh? It's a lot sadder than I expected."

"Then why don't we spend today doing whatever we want?"

"Why not? Let's party like there's no tomorrow!"

"But there will be a tomorrow," Ayama said dryly.

"Quit raining on my parade," I whined. "Well, come on, splurging at the mall shouldn't prevent tomorrow from coming!"

"Yeah, let's go!"

Ayama and I ran out of the school and headed towards the closest bus stop. As we left the school grounds I looked back one last time. _As this chapter of my life ends another begins. My wild adventure at Ouran is about to start!_

Filled with excitement, I chased after Ayama, barely making it in time to hop on the bus. As we collapsed onto two seats in the back of the buss, Ayama and I exchanged breathless glances before bursting into laughter.

A minute later after regaining our breath, Ayama looked at me out of the corner of her eye and asked, "so, how are things at your new place?"

"They're good. The Haninozuka's are strict but nice, especially their mom. Chika, Hunny's younger brother, is a little annoying, he's always in a foul mood. It's practically impossible to not start fighting with him thought I'll admit that he's a pretty good fighter. We've sparred everyday for the past two weeks I've been staying with them but I've only won about half the matches."

"You didn't mention Hunny. How's he doing?"

I blushed before answering, "he's fine. Mitsukuni is really nice, he's been helping me get used to living there and he coaches me in the Haninozuka style."

_He also looks really cute in his karate stuff, _but of course I didn't say that out loud.

"Well, what do you think about going to Ouran?"

"I think it will be pretty much like normal school only fancier. I've been there before so I know what the campus looks like, so I shouldn't have any problems getting around. I know that I'm the mortal enemy of one-third of the girls, another third loves me for my cooking, and the other third doesn't really have an opinion of me one way or another. I've managed to tick off one of the guards for the school and I'm friends with the most popular boys in the school, so I'm pretty much ready to become an official part of the school."

"How, can you say that as if everything's perfectly okay?" Ayama asked sweat-dropping.

"Talent!" I said with a laugh.

"Maybe it's a good thing that you're transferring schools."

"Meanie!" I said in mock indignation.

After this Ayama and I fell into idle chatter until we reached the mall, we then spent the next two hours shopping and running around the mall. I ended up only getting a few accessories but it was still a lot of fun.

I texted Hunny so that he could come pick me up as Ayama handed me a fruit smoothie. "Today was fun," she commented between sips.

"Yeah, it was," I said before we sunk into silence. "... Even after I start going to Ouran we'll have to do this every once in a while."

"Definetly," Ayama replied with a smile.

"Oh, by the way, how did Hunny know you were in trouble?"

I was silent for a second as I thought about it before answering, "hmmm... When I asked Hunny he just evaded the question, but when I think about it, I think he had an inclining about what my parents were up to. It's funny, Kyoya outwardly seems like the only host member that pays attention and observes what's going on around him but both Mitsukuni and and Mori also observe what's going on, they just don't let on that they know..."

"So he's Mitsukuni now, eeh?" Ayama said slyly after a short pause.

"Huh!? Well... No, yes?... I don't know," I said completely flustered and very red. "It just sort of happened because everyone at his house calls him Mitsukuni, not Hunny. It's only natural that I started calling him Mitsukuni too."

"Uh-huh," Ayama replied with a sly grin

"I'm serious!"

"Sure you are. Anyways, my bus is here so I know have to go. See you later, Kirike."

"Later Ayama," I replied when she got on the bus.

Once the bus drove out of sight I leaned back against the bench with a sigh. About a minute after Ayama left I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see two men in their early twenties standing there.

"Excuse me, miss," said the taller one with black hair and a charming smile. "May we sit here?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, go ahead," I said scooting over to the edge of the bench to make room.

"Thank you," said the shorter one with brown hair and an equally charming smile.

Pulling out my cellphone to check the time, I almost didn't hear the black haired man say, "if you don't mind me asking and, please excuse me if I'm wrong, but aren't you Kirike Takagi?"

"How do you know my name?" I asked sharply as suspicion filled my mind.

The man gave a short laugh before saying, "allow us to introduce ourselves: I'm Fuyuki Kimura and this is Junji Ishikawa, we work at the law firm that's working on you and your parents case."

"Oh," I said relaxing a little bit but still keeping up my guard. Giving them a sidelong glance, I asked the lawyers, "so which side are you on?"

"The defense," they answered simultaneously.

"Figures," I said with a sigh. "but just so you know, you're going to lose."

"Who knows?" Mr. Kimura said with a laugh.

"Yeah, who knows?" I said returning his laugh while internally I began to get really irritated by the guys siting next to me.

"So how's life with the Haninozuka's?"

"Fine," I said.

"So you're getting used to the lifestyle of the Haninozuka's?" Mr. Ishikawa pressed.

"Yeah, I adapt pretty quickly."

"So, what's it like?" Mr. Kimura continued.

"I don't know, I guess it's pretty normal." _Nosey much!_

"Is that so," he mumbled, clearly irritated, _very _irritated.

_Serves you right! _I thought as the limo came to pick me up. "Later," I said as I hopped into the car. "I hope I never have the displeasure of seeing you ever again," I mumbled as I closed the door. _Good ridence! _


	13. Day One At Ouran

**Alright, here's another update! Come on, people, celebrate! Are you excited? I know I am. It's probably becuase of the happiness of finishing school mixed with some nerves of my upcoming first year at college but who cares?! All you care about is that I updated fast.**

**Any who, I'd like to thank **Meliara422 **for favoriting my story, you rock and thanks for reading!**

**Alright, on to the next chapter.**

* * *

The trial, held the Sunday after my last day of public school, went smoothly. My lawyer easily proved the abusive nature of my parents and the despicable plan to impregnate me with one of the rich kids in order to obtain benefits. As a result, my parents were sentenced to a few years in prison while full custody was granted to Mr. and Mrs. Haninozuka.

During the trial I investigated Mr. Kimura and Mr. Ishikawa only to discover that they didn't work at the law firm where my parents' defense was from. This made me relieved that I had trusted my gut and said little but it still left me a little uneasy as I wondered how they knew who I was what was going on. I contemplated telling Mitsukuni but decided against it, dismissing it as something of little importance, though I did resolve to be more watchful.

Today is Monday, the day after the trial and my first day of going to Ouran as a student. The annoying and incessant buzzing of my stupid alarm clock woke me up. "Morning already?" I groaned as I turned off the alarm.

I rolled out of bed and drowsily made my way to the vanity. I slowly brushed out my hair before trudging out of the room for breakfast. As I slowly walked down the hallway in an over-sized T-shirt and polk-a-dot shorts, I could hear the sounds of training echoing down the hall. Hunny has insisted that once I get used to Ouran, I should start training in the morning with him and Chika.

As I passed the dojo, I peaked in and watched Hunny in awe, he could do the most advanced move, ones I have yet to master and, or learn, in a way that makes it look like the easiest thing in the world. I sighed internally before moving on.

When I entered the dinning room Mrs. Haninozuka greeted me with a pleasant, "good morning, Kirike-chan."

"Morning," I answered sliding into the chair next to hers.

As I filled my plate with the mouth-watering food, Mrs. Haninozuka asked, "are you ready for your first day at Ouran?"

I nodded before saying, "yes, I can't wait. It'll be fun to go to school with Mitsukuni."

Mrs. Haninozuka smiled sweetly, she really enjoyed having another girl in the house. "In that case I won't delay you with talking. Why don't you go on ahead and change into your uniform?"

"Okay," I said before gulping down the last of my orange juice and running back to my room.

When I got there, I threw off my pajamas and pulled on my uniform. I cringed as I studied myself in the mirror. "I don't know how those girls can stand to wear these stuffy, puffy, monstrosities for three years! It's bad enough that I have to wear it for the rest of the school year," I murmured to my reflection.

_I can't believe the Hitachiins' aren't driven crazy by these uniforms. If they were girls, they would have surely sued the designers. _With a sigh, I resigned myself to fate before grabbing my book bag and leaving my room.

The trip to Ouran was very quick and I delighted in the unhidden disgust of the school guard when I arrived with the Haninozuka's as an official student of the school. After going to the principle's office to acquire my schedule, I headed to my new classroom, class 3-A.

At the beginning of class, the teacher introduced me to the class and had me answer a few question. "Miss Kirike," the teacher said once formalities were out of the way. "Why don't you sit by Mori. Mori please raise your hand."

"I know who he is," I mumbled to myself, annoyed at the patronizing tone of the teacher. _Just because I'm not of rich descent doesn't mean I'm stupid! If all the teachers are like this I'm going to have a hard time staying out of detention._

During the first few classes I mostly ignored the teachers and the lectures, listening only long enough to figure out what they were covering before totally tuning them out and observing my new class.

I saw that there was a pretty even split of boys and girls though there are definitely a few more guys. I also noticed that the majority of girls in the class I recognized as customers from the host club. Some of them were friendly and offered me a smile while others glared at me with a mix of anger and jealousy. I decided that these were better circumstances than I expected with my only complaint being that I wish I had a seat further in the back and to the side, not that it really mattered since I had learned to sleep with my eyes open.

During the last class before lunch, Hunny had ducked out because he had to finalize some things concerning my transfer with the principle, and of course Mori went with him. As Class neared it's end I remembered Hunny telling me that he had asked Kyoya to guide me to the lunch room during our drive to school.

_Ugg, why do I have to rely on the Devil? He really rubs me the wrong way. _Once class was let out for lunch break, I tried to sneak off but the spine tingling voice of Kyoya stopped me.

"Kirike, where are you going?"

"To the lunch room," I answered internally cursing.

"Do you even know where the lunch room is?"

"I was just gonna follow everyone else," I answered as I started walking. I walked defiantly down the hallway knowing those criticizing glasses were watching me. Then, when I reached the first split in the hallway, I turned right without hesitation.

"The lunchroom is the othis way," Kyoya said nonchalantly as he turned left.

"Know-it-all!" I mumbled as I reluctantly followed him to the lunch room.

By the time we reached the lunch room I was so dizzy from all the different turns we had taken that all I could say was, "who was the idiot who designed this place?"

"A person who designed it for the elite, not simpletons."

"If you hadn't helped me with my parent problem, you'd be unconscious right now!" I said brightly with a smile.

"I'd like to see you try," Kyoya answered with a bright smile of his own.

"Kir-chan, Kyoya, over here!" Hunny called out from a table on the other side of the room. "We saved you a seat."

_I'm saved. _I thought as I ran over to Hunny and Mori.

"So how are you liking our class?" Hunny asked as I plopped down into the seat across from him.

"I like it, I certainly won't be bored here," I answered with a smile.

"That's great!" Mitsukuni said. Then pushing a tray in front of me, "I went ahead and got you lunch since I figured the choices here would be a bit overwhelming."

"Thanks," I said as I glanced at the elaborate menu that looked like it belonged in a high-end restaurant not a high school cafeteria.

Lunch passed smoothly then, while the hosts were mobbed by girls, I slipped into the hallway to wait for Hunny and Mori. (I'd get lost if I tried to go back to the classroom by myself)

As I stood in the hallway, leaning against the wall, I observed that the majority of students around me were whispering and looking at me. _You'd think I've grown a second head, _I thought as a smirk crept on my lips.

"Did you here? she was adopted by the Haninozuka's."

"I thought they just became her legal guardians."

"What's the difference?"

"What an annoyance."

"Some one with such a low pedigree shouldn't be allowed to get into this school."

"But Haruhi has a low pedigree."

"He's different, he's super smart so it's okay."

"Yeah, she's just here because the Haninozuka's are pitying her."

"She thinks she's all that just because she lives with Hunny."

"Isn't she the one who cooks for the host club?"

"I think you're right."

"She's a really good cook."

"Yeah, I really like her food. I don't know why everyone is giving her a hard time."

_What a bunch of pricks, _I thought condescendingly as I listened to the conversations of nearby and passing students.

"Are you ready, Kirike?" I looked up quickly to see Hunny perched on Mori's shoulder with Tamaki and Kyoya standing next to them.

"Why are those two here?" I asked pointing at Tamaki and Kyoya.

"We have to pass your classroom to get to ours so we thought that we'd tag along," Kyoya said smoothly.

Once he said this, Tamaki swept forward, grabbed my hand and kissed it before saying, "Come, my dear princess. I'll lead you to your destiny!"

"We're just going to class, Tamaki. No need to be so dramatic," I said dryly. Tamaki's face immediately fell and he started sulking in a corner. "Is he okay?" I asked more out of curiosity than concern.

"Ignore him," Kyoya said as he started walking down the hallway. I just shrugged my shoulders before following Hunny, Kyoya, and Mori to the classroom.

Afternoon classes passed by boringly and quickly. It helps that the host club members, including me, get to leave class early. (I usually leave before everyone else)

_Today I'll throw together some scones, cookies, little cakes, and meringues. That should satisfy the girls' high and mighty tastes. _Nodding in satisfaction, I set to work measuring, mixing, dumping, and baking so that an hour quickly flew by and the desserts were made. _Not too shabby if I do say so myself. _With a smile of satisfaction, I loaded the treats onto several trays and brought them to the club room.

Today was busier than normal and I quickly tired of refilling the hosts' tables. "Kirike! We're out again," the twins called from their table.

"Coming," I answered with a sigh. While loading another tray with cookies and cakes I thought _t__his sucks. I don't know how Haruhi served the hosts and entertained guests before I arrived. Serving only the hosts is bad enough. _"Here, enjoy, doppelgangers," I said as I set the tray in front of the twins.

"You're slow," the twins said criticizingly.

"Then do it yourself next time!" I answered angrily.

"Don't be such a stiff," the twins replied in a bored tone.

"How'd I love to give both of you black-eyes!" I mumbled as I began to walk away.

"Hey, Haruhi. Could you test our food?" Hikaru asked as she past by.

_What exactly are you implying?!_

"Um, sure?" she answered.

Then, as the twins started to feed Haruhi, Tamaki rushed over red in the face, yelling, "stop harassing my daughter!"

_Daughter?_

Then, as he ran pass the twins, he tripped over their legs, slammed into Haruhi, and then crashed into the tray of desserts on the table.

"Waah! You ruined the cake!" Hunny cried as Tamaki and Haruhi sat up covered in frosting and crumbs.

"That's another hundred dollars added to your debt, Haruhi," Kyoya said, writing something in his notebook.

This triggered a volley of arguing that I didn't care to keep up with so I just watched with a blank expression on my face. _What a noisy bunch of idiots! _

And that's how my new life at Ouran began.


	14. Training

**Yo people, I'****m back with the next update, yay! To all you people working on finals, good luck; to all you who have finished school, yippee, you're free; and all you who still have school for a few more weeks, hang in there.**

**Anyways, I want to thank** loveanime1999, **and **Elvira Silver **for favoriting my story and **Midnight Rosedrop, ThatAmazhangFangirl, XxCherryblossomxX33, setsunaxx, need47, loveanime1999, **and **Elvira Silver **for following my story.**

**Now go ahead and read this next chapter!**

* * *

"Kir-chan!"

"..."

"Get up, Kir-chan."

"..."

"Kirike! It's time for morning practice, get up!"

"Oooff!" I gasped as Hunny jumped onto me. "Okay! I'm up so get off." I mumbled sleepily as I tried to push Hunny off me.

Hunny smiled as he grabbed my wrists and pinned them next to my head, "morning lessons have started. Lesson one: try to get me off of you!"

"Not funny, Mitsukuni," I hissed as I thrashed around helplessly in my bed.

"I'm being serious," Mitsukuni said, turning into dark Hunny.

_What a pain! I shouldn't have to deal with this first thing in the morning. _"Fine, have it your way!" I grunted before rolling off the bed, knocking Hunny off with me. "Hah! I got you!" I panted triumphantly as I sat on top of Hunny.

"Good job, Kirike," Hunny said with a smile as he laid underneath me on the floor.

After getting off of Hunny, I pulled him up and pushed him out of the room saying, "go to the dojo. I'll join you after I've changed."

"Kay!" Hunny said happily before leaving for the dojo.

I sighed before starting to change. After three days at Ouran Hunny had decided that I had gotten used to my new schedule and should therefore start training with him. So for the last week and a half, I've been getting up early and practicing. I guess by now I should have finally gotten used to it but I still don't like having to get up early.

Once I changed into the karate uniform Mitskuni had gotten me, I jogged down to the dojo. Once there I warmed up before joining Hunny. With the smile of a grade-scholar and the brutality of a merciless coach, Hunny ran me through the morning exercises.

As we finished the last exercises, Hunny looked at the clock and said, "we have ten minutes left. Do you want to spar with me?"

After taking a drink from my water bottle I answered, "sure, but don't go easy on me this time."

"I won't," Hunny said cheerily. "You have enough skills to hold your own against me."

After saying this, both Hunny and I took on offensive stances before springing at each other. Hunny's first move was his infamous bun-bun kick which I expertly dodged by stepping to the side and hitting his extended foot. Mitsukuni used the downward momentum to do a front flip before landing on his feet and pivoting around, just in time to block my volley of kicks and punches. Grabbing my right arm during the middle of a punch, Hunny pulled me forward to strike but I escaped by swinging my left foot into his arm before somersaulting on the floor to put some distance between us. As I jumped up, Hunny charged me and I took a step to the side before round-housing him, sending him flying to the floor.

_Yes! _I thought as I followed my kick up with a powerful punch. But right as I leaned down to strike, Mitsukuni grabbed my arm, pulled it down and backwards, flipping me before kicking me in the back, knocking my breath out of me and sending me flying. I landed on my back with a thud that resulted in my vision blurring. By the time I regained my senses, Hunny was sitting on top of me, pinning my arms and legs to the floor with his limbs.

"I win!" Hunny said triumphantly.

"Yeah, you win," I said breathlessly. "Now get off me!"

"As a penalty, you get to make me an extra special cake today at the host club!"

"Wait! Why do I have to-"

"Of course if you don't want to we can always have another match."

"N-no, I'll make you a special cake," I said in defeat.

"Yippee!" Hunny exclaimed as he bounced around the room while I downed half my water-bottle.

Thinking bitterly to myself, I assessed mine and Mitsukuni's match. _It's true that Hunny didn't hold back this time but he also wasn't trying either... What a frustrating guy! _I sighed.

"You lost, didn't you? No surprise there." I shot a glare up at the speaker who was no other than the annoying brat, Chika.

"I don't want to here that from _you, _especially when you haven't even beaten Mitsukuni once yourself." Turning red, Chika stammered in anger as I arrogantly continued. "Of course it's even worse for you. You've lived with Mitsukuni for, how many years? Fourteen, and you still haven't beaten him once, at least I've only known him for half a year. Looking at it that way, you are way more pathetic than I am."

"You little snotty brat! Why don't you put your fists where your mouth is and spar with me?! That'll prove who's the strongest."

"That's the first sane thing I've ever heard you say," I said as I jumped to my feet and ran over to the center of the room. "Let's fight!"

While my last sentence hung in the air, I rushed up to Chika and socked him in the gut, knocking him backwards. As he fell, Chika grabbed my fist and twisted it, causing me to fall awkwardly besides him. Chika jumped to his feet first and kicked me as I stood up. I rolled with the momentum before springing up and engaging Chika with a volley of quick punches which he defended and returned.

Without warning, Chika suddenly pulled back and pulled out a long poll that he had hidden somewhere. _Oh, dang! _I thought as he started striking at me. I blocked the first few but the poll left bruises on my arms so I started dodging his blows. Keeping my movements random, I utilized every inch of space around me dodging his blows with high jumps, low ducks, and everything in between.

During this dance of dodges, I would occasionally throw a punch at Chika but ultimately Chika's extra reach prevented me from doing anything substantial. Then, Chika managed to graze my feet and I fell backwards onto my rear. "Hah! I win!" Chika yelled triumphantly as he slammed down the poll over my head.

CLAP! Chika's eyes grew round with shock when he saw that I had caught the poll between my hands. With eyes blazing, I hissed, "wrong!" Then I pulled the poll towards me, kneed Chika in the stomach, then threw him to the floor. "I win!"

"Ha, ha, you let your guard down to soon, Chika," Mitsukuni said walking up to us. "You would've won if you hadn't." Then glancing at the clock he said, "if we don't leave now we're gonna be late."

"Alright, we're coming, right Chika?" I said, extending my hand to help him up.

"Right," Chika mumbled grudgingly.

**XxxxxxX**

"Ugg, so stiff," I mumbled to myself as I rubbed my sore arms. School had ended and club activities had already started. I had already finished making the treats and delivered them to the host club so right now I'm in the process of making strawberry shortcake for Hunny.

_Note to self: If you're gonna spar with Hunny, make a cake for him ahead of time._

Sucking up the pain in my arms and legs (honestly, I hurt everywhere), I finished up Hunny's cake. After topping it with whipped cream and a strawberry cut into a rose, I set off to the host club to bring it to Hunny.

I scanned the room as I entered and was relieved to see that it was fairly empty since it was almost closing time; only Tamaki, Kyoya, and Haruhi had customers.

"Mitsukuni," I said setting the cake in front of him, "here's your cake."

"Thanks, Kir-chan!" he said, stuffing a piece of cake into his mouth. "It's yummy!"

"That's good," I said with a small smile as a slight blush crossed my face.

"Why does Hunny get special treatment?"

"And since when is he Mitsukuni?"

"Yeeep!" I said jumping straight up and clasping the back of my neck. Turning on my heals, I glared at the twins who were standing behind me with a bored look on their faces. "What was that for, you doppelgangers! If you ever do that again I'll pound you!" I said rubbing the back of my neck where I could still feel their breaths creeping down my spine.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," they said flippantly, waving my anger off. "Just answer our questions."

Practically shaking with anger, I said through gritted teeth, "I made him the cake because I lost when we were sparring this morning and I sometimes call Hunny 'Mitsukuni' beacues that's what his family calls him!"

"Why didn't you just say that?" The twins asked innocently, shrugging their shoulders. Then they each grabbed one of my arms saying, "though that explains the bruises all over your arms. You definitely lost."

Seething with rage, I yanked my arms free from their grasp and said, "you're gonna regret that, jerks!" I approached the twins and pulled back my fists, preparing to punch them saying, "clench your te-"

But before I could finish my sentence, Hunny popped up in front of me and stuck a piece of cake into my mouth. "Here, Kirike, have some cake. It will make you feel better!"

My eyes flew wide in surprise and my cheeks turned rosy as I mumbled after swallowing, "Mitsukuni..."

"Oh, you have some cream on your lips," Hunny said as he swiped his thumb across my lips before sticking his cream-covered thumb into his mouth. "There!" Hunny said smiling at me.

My face and ears flared red as the twins burst out laughing. "Shut up!" I yelled. Then I grabbed my bag and as I ran out of the room I shouted over my shoulder, "I'm leaving now. I'll be waiting outside."

I heard laughter erupt from the twins as I left the room. _Those accursed twins! _I thought as I stormed down the hallway. But when I reached the staircase, I paused briefly and touched my lips, then, as I ran down the stairs, a small smile crept onto my face.


	15. Surprise!

**Hello again people! Here's my next update, I hope you like it.  
**

**Before continuing onto the story, I want to thank** TheWhiteWolf14, Miss OtterDiva, **and **Emerald180 **for favoriting my story and **ArisaTamaZuki, Upsidenotright, sukoshitori, TheWhiteWolf14, Miss OtterDiva, **and **Emerald180 **for following my story, all your support is really appreciated.**

**Lastly, in this chapter there are Russian sweets so I looked some up but for one or two I only had a picture and brief description to go off so if you know what the real thing is like and my description is a little off just go with it.**

**Now go ahead and read!**

* * *

_Blah, blah, blah, a number of daimyos plotted to over throw Ashikaga Shogunate. Mr. Something or Other Yoshimoto attempted to overthrow Shogunate during the Azuchi-Momoyama period. Blah, Blah, blah. _I thought, drowsily listening to my teacher's lecture on Japanese history.

My eyelids drooped as I listened to the buzz of the teacher's droning voice. _This teacher is worse than my teacher in public school. _

Pain jolted through my ribs and my eyes flew open. I slightly shifted my head and glared at the class representative who had poked me in the ribs with his pencil. "Don't sleep in class," he mouthed before returning his attention to the teacher.

I stuck my tongue at him before laying my head in my hands and going to sleep. I slept through the entire class, waking up just as the teacher was giving a final announcement. "Sorry, I almost forgot but I've finished grading your tests from the other day. Mitsukuni, Takashi, and Kirike; once I give you your tests you may leave."

After I received my test, I quickly grabbed my stuff and hurried out the door. "Freedom!" I said in relief with a sigh.

"You shouldn't have such an attitude towards school." I groaned internally as I recognized the voice of Kyoya, _he must have gotten out of class early, too._

"Hello Glasses," I said disdainfully. "What are you doing here?"

"We (him and Tamaki) got to leave after receiving our grade from our last test, you guys just happened to get out as we passed by."

"Oh, you guys had a test too? What did you get?" I asked snidely.

"One-hundred and four percent," Kyoya answered in a superior tone.

"How'd you get that grade, Einstein?"

"I got the extra credit section right."

"Of course you did," I said heaving a sigh.

"What did you get?" Kyoya asked skeptically. "You did pass, right?"

"Of course I passed! Who do you think I am?! Here," I said waving my test in front of him. "Ninety-seven percent. That's a nine then a seven with a percentage sign afterwards.

With a face full of shock, Kyoya grabbed my test and said, " how'd you do so well? You sleep through half your class and don't pay attention during the rest."

"Magic," I said with a smirk as I grabbed my test from Kyoya. "Hey, how did you know I do that? We aren't even in the same class."

"Hunny, Mori, and other customers are," he replied simply.

"Whatever," I mumbled to myself.

When we reached the cooking room, I turned towards the boys and asked, "do you guys have any special requests?... Besides for cake," I added as Hunny began to raise his hand.

"Actually, I do," Kyoya said. "Today we're having a Russian theme at the host club, so if you could make some traditional Russian sweets that would be ideal."

"You've got to be kidding, right?" I said sweat-dropping.

"Oh, so you _can't _do it?" Kyoya asked in mock surprise. "Oh, well, I should have expected that anyways."

Boiling with anger I said, "I never said that I couldn't!"

"So that means that you can?"

I was silent for a moment before saying, "yes, I can do it and I will do it! But just so you know, it will probably take longer to make... So, where are the recipes?"

"We don't have any," Kyoya said simply.

I froze in shock. "Say WHAT!"

"We don't have any recipes," Kyoya said calmly, shrugging his shoulders. "You'll have to find some yourself."

"Are you freaking serious, Four Eyes!" I shouted as I lunged at Kyoya but Tamaki and Mori grabbed me before I could slug him.

"Ha, ha, this will be a good experience," Tamaki said as he held me back and Kyoya left.

"Don't forget to make the Russian tea," Kyoya called over his shoulder.

"I'll kill him! I'll be doing the world a favor by ridding the earth of his presence!" I mumbled angrily to myself

"Cheer up, Kirike, remember this will be a good ex-"

"Don't say it!" I shouted, freeing myself from Tamaki and Mori before slamming my hand over Tamaki's mouth. Then I sighed and said, "you'd better go get ready for opening the host club and I need to start working on the sweets."

"You're gonna do it?" Tamaki asked, eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, yeah I am, so go spew your sunshine elsewhere."

Having said this, I left Tamaki beaming in the hallway with Hunny and Mori while I went to tackle the Russian sweets challenge. _I'll show him! _ I thought as I took out my laptop and goggled Russian sweets. I soon found some good recipes.

First I made pastila, a dessert very similar to Turkish delight. Then I made ptichie moloko (bird's milk cake) which basically is a thin vanilla cake with a thick marshmallow layer covered with chocolate on top. I also made Russian tea cakes, the kind I made was a vanilla cake with walnuts, which is shaped into a ball and rolled in powder sugar. Lastly, I made trubochki which is a type of pastry. Basically, think of it as a waffle in consistency but lighter and sweeter, rolled and filled with cream.

As these things were baking, I made four types of Russian teas, putting them in traditional Russian teapots for serving. I then put the treats onto various trays and platters before surveying my work. _This ought to shut him up, _I thought smugly before bringing the food to the host club.

When I entered the club room, I only blinked twice when I saw that the room had been transformed into a Russian tea room. _These guys have way to much time and money on their hands. _

I delivered the sweets to all the tables, saving Kyoya's table for last. "I see you managed to make Russian sweets."

"Of course." I answered with a toss of my hair. "It was easy. Just give me a heads up next time so I can gather some recipes _before _hand. If you ever do something like this again without giving me fair warning, I'll go on strike!"

"I'd like to see you try," Kyoya said with a smile.

"Bring it," I said returning the smile.

The air crackled between us as we smiled at each other. Luckily, Hunny broke the tension by dragging me away to his table saying, "the treats you made were very good! The ptichie moloko is my favorite. Have you tried it yet?"

"Uh-no," I answered slightly confused because I had only been half listening to Hunny, the majority of my attention still focused on my irritation for Kyoya.

"Here, say 'ah'," Hunny said lifting a piece of cake to my lips.

"Do I have to?" I asked with a hint of a whine in my voice.

"Did you say that you want to do an extra hour of training tonight?" Mitsukuni asked innocently.

"No!... I'll eat it."

"Great! Say 'aahhh'."

"Aahh," I breathed as I opened my mouth.

As the cake entered my mouth, I felt the soft sponginess of the cake, the gooeyness of the marshmallow, and the silkiness of the chocolate melted my irritation away as my mouth experienced bliss. "It's good," I mumbled after swallowing.

"I knew you'd like it," Hunny said with a smile. Then, with a hint of surprise, he said, "Oh, Kir-chan, you have some chocolate and marshmallow on your lips."

"Huh?" I said as I brought my fingers to my lips and felt something gooey.

"I'll get it." Mitsukuni said, grabbing my hand before kissing me in the lips. My eyes flew wide in surprise and my cheeks flamed red as I felt his tongue moving over my lips. "There, I got it," Hunny said with a smile as he pulled back.

I stood frozen in place with a dazed look on my face, unable to say anything. Mitsukuni gave a small laugh at my silence before asking, "did you like it?"

"Huh?"

"The kiss, did you like it?"

_That's right, the kiss. Mitsukuni just kissed you, you idiot! Answer him properly._

"I... I liked it," I mumbled as my ears turned red.

"So you're into the lolli type, eh?" I jumped when the twins slyly whispered this into my ears.

"Sh-shut up you idiot doppelgangers!" I shouted as I smacked the twins on the back of their heads before running out of the club room.

Once the club was over, Hunny found me reading in a tree. With a little bit of coaxing he got me down and into the car though I couldn't look him in the eye.

Once we got back to the house, I tried to run off to my room but Hunny was able to grab the door and keep it open before I could shut it. "Kir-chan, what's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?" Hunny asked as he forced his way into my room.

"It's nothing," I mumbled looking at the ground.

"Was it the kiss?" Hunny asked quietly.

"...N-no."

"Don't lie!" Hunny yelled, pushing me onto the bed and pinning down my arms. "If it wasn't the kiss then look me in the eyes and tell me. And if it wasn't the kiss then tell me what it is."

I bit my lip then, looking up, I stared into Mitsukuni eyes before swallowing and saying, "it was the kiss! You kissed me in front of everyone then acted as if it was nothing, and then the twins teased me and now I don't know what I'm feeling! I'm feeling happy, sad, angry, confused, so now I don't know what to think or how to act!"

As I finished saying this I could feel tears forming in the corners of my eyes. Letting go of my hands, Hunny said, "Kirike, I'm sorry I kissed you without warning but I did it because I like you. I think you're cute, fun, and a good cook. I like you, Kirike, that's why I kissed you... Do you like me?"

I looked up at Hunny's soft, gentle, and pained face. I felt my heart throb and found it hard to breath, yet I managed to say, "I... I like you too, Mitsukuni."

As I said his name, I brought my hands up to his face and then pulled it down to mine and kissed him. We kissed for what seemed like forever but it was still over to soon. Then we both sat up, looked at each other, and smiled.

After this we just sat on my bed and talked about minor things: school, martial arts, books, cake. While we were talking, we suddenly heard shouting down the hall. Hunny and I both looked at each other before running into the hallway.

We followed the sound of yelling till we reached a room with the door closed. We approached the door just in time to hear, "fine! But soon you'll be begging to partner with us!" After this threat was shouted, the door was thrown open and I found myself face to face with Mr. Kimura and Mr. Ishikawa.

"What are you doing here, you fake lawyers?" I asked bluntly.

"Huh?! Oh, it's you Kirike-chan," Mr. Kimura said, his angry tone quickly turning into a fake sweet voice.

"Don't call me that," I muttered before saying accusingly, "you said that you worked at the law firm my parents' attorney was from but I looked into it and you two don't work there."

"Oh, you must be remembering wrong. We never said that we worked there, we said that a colleague of ours worked there. We work for the Inoue Corporation."

I looked at them skeptically before asking, "then what are you doing here?"

"We're here on behalf of the Inoue Corporation to make a deal with the Haninozukas," Mr. Kimura said turning to Hunny. "If you wouldn't mind, could you talk to your father about reconsidering our offer?"

"Sorry," Mitsukuni answered in a tone that reminded me of dark Hunny. "But I agree with my father. We have no desire to partake in your foolish enterprise."

"Why you little-, I mean, I understand, thanks anyways." After saying this Mr. Kimura and Ishikawa left, leaving Hunny and I alone in the hallway.

"Mitsukuni," I said softly breaking the silence, "what's the Inoue Corporation?"

"It's no good, Kir-chan," Hunny said glaring after the two fake lawyers.

"But what do they do exactly? And what do they want from the Haninozukas?"

"They want money and support from a powerful family. As for what they do, it's better for you to not know."

"Why?"

"Kirike," Mitsukuni said seriously as he grabbed me by the shoulders. "Trust me on this and don't ask anymore questions. It's for your own good, okay?"

I searched Hunny's eyes and saw his honesty and desperation so I swallowed my curiosity and said, "okay, Hunny, I understand. I won't ask anymore."

"Thanks, Kir-chan," Mitsukuni said hugging me. I just gave a small smile and hugged him back.


	16. Jealous Pests

**Hey people, thanks for sticking with my story this far!**

**I want to thank **LittleLizzy147, May Saetern, bbb671, **and **AnimeBestie **for following my story, thanks for your support.  
**

**Also, I need to warn you that I eave tomorrow for a family vacation and I'll have no internet at my first stop so I won't be able to update for a while, sorry! I'll try to update again tomorrow before I leave but I can't guarantee that I'll have time so please, bear with me.**

* * *

Today is the day after the Russian Sweets incident and history class is just about half over. My favorite class is without a doubt, Japanese history. I like it because the teacher drolls, making it easy to sleep during class. The course, itself, is easy so I don't have to work that hard to get straight A's but my favorite part is that the text-book is big enough that I can put a book into it and read that instead of listening to the boring lecture.

So History class for me usually means half of it is sleep time and the other half is reading time. Though today is one of those rare times that I'm actually using a notebook, but don't be alarmed, I'm not actually taking notes. Just because it's called a notebook doesn't actually mean that it has to be used for taking notes, duh.

Anyways, what I'm actually doing right now is turning our history lecture into a recipe.

_How to make the Battle of Okehazama._

_place into a bowl_

_1 Imagawa Yoshimoto_

_and 25,000 Yoshimoto Samuria_

_In another bowl add:_

_1 Oda Nobunaga_

_1,500 Nobunaga Samuria_

_Then dump into first bowl and stir well._

_Add a pinch of a storm, a splash of a surprise attack, and 2 cups of blood; mix well._

_Bake on high for one hour. Makes one dead Yoshimoto and a victourious Nobunaga._

_There, done. _I thought in satisfaction as I finished the recipe, which I completed with a doodle which had all the different "ingredients" being thrown into a bowl.

Soon after, class ended and I happily left the class room Hunny and Mori were waiting for me and once I joined them we headed towards the host club.

"I was surprised," Hunny said from Mori's shoulder, "to see you actually taking notes today."

"What's this? Kirike took notes during class?" Kyoya asked as he and Tamaki came up from behind us.

"When did I take notes?" I asked Hunny, ignoring Kyoya's comment.

"During history class, Kir-chan! I saw you writing in you notebook very intently."

"Oh, that!" I said as a light bulb appeared over my head. "Those aren't notes."

"No surprise there," Kyoya said smoothly.

I glared at Kyoya as Hunny asked with a tilt of his head, " then what did you right?"

"This!" I said as I proudly dug out my notebook and held it up in front of the boys.

"What is this?" Kyoya asked sweat dropping.

"This is a recipe on how to make the Battle of Okehazama. Pretty cool, right?"

"Yes!" Mitsukuni said enthusiastically while Mori gave a nod.

"No," Kyoya said without hesitation.

"Hmph!" I said with a toss of my hair. "What do you think, Tamaki?"

"I... I think that it's amazing!" Tamaki exclaimed as his eyes shown with stars in them. "This is the most unique way I have ever seen the Battle of Okehazama depicted! May I have a copy, Kirike?"

"Of course!" I answered with a smile. "Oh, look. We're already at the cooking room, see you guys later."

"Wait, Kirike," Kyoya said before I entered the cooking room.

"What?"

"I forgot to tell you but today is just a meeting, you don't have to make anything today."

"Why?... Why didn't you tell me this _before_ I walked all the way over here, you fool?!"

"Sorry, it must have slipped my mind."

"Yeah, right," I mumbled. Then turning to Mitsukuni I said, "since today is a meeting I'm not going to the club, I'll be in library four when the meeting is over."

"Kay! See you later Kir-chan!" Hunny called out to me as I waved before running to the library.

When I got there I cringed with irritation at how loud it was. _A library is supposed to be quiet so that people can read. How the hell can anyone read when the noise of conversation is an incessant buzz!? _

I heaved a heavy sigh as I walked over to the shelves to browse the books. I found a series that looked interesting and after I read the first chapter I was hooked. _Let's see, book one, book two, book five... Huh?! Do they not have book three and four!?_

Slightly panicked, I darted to the library computer to find that they did have book three and four. In fact, they had the whole series, it's just that the rest of the books were in library one, which is on the other side of the campus.

_If I go now I should be able to make it back in time. S_o I ran down to the other side of the campus, checked out the first three books of the series, and raced back to library four.

When I was one floor away from the library I glanced at my watch to see that I had ten to fifteen minutes to spare so I slowed down to a walk. When I reached the top of the stairs I met a group of three girls.

One girl was really tall and had long light brown hair. Another had wavy black hair cut into a bob and freckles. And the third girl had brown hair tied up in pigtails. I instantly decided to dub the girls Skyscraper, Polk-a-Dots, and Tails.

"Excuse me," Polk-a-Dots said as I past the trio. "Are you Kirike Takagi?"

"Sure am, do you need something?" I replied stopping.

"Yes," they said as they walked over and formed a semi-circle around me.

"So, what do you need?" I asked, tapping my foot impatiently against the marble.

"We need you to stop seeing Hunny," Tails said seriously.

"Ha! You've got to be joking, right?" I laughed.

"We're not joking," Polk-a-Dots said as she glared at me. "Yuki," Polk-a-Dots said with a snap of her fingers.

Instantly I was pulled up off the ground and smashed against the wall where I was held, dangling above the ground by my shirt collar, courtesy of Skyscraper.

"What, *_cough* _are you doing?!" I choked out

"We're punishing you for stealing Hunny," Tails said, putting her hands on her hips. "We're fed up with you getting special attention from Hunny just because you live together and make special cakes for him!"

"Yeah!" Polk-a-Dots chimed nodding her head. "You're nothing but a slut! Why do you get special attention when you're nothing but a slutty street-rat?! You even kissed him!"

"You idiots! _*cough* _I didn't kiss Hunny, _*cough* _Hunny kissed me!"

"Liar!" They chorused.

"Heh," Tails said, giving a small laugh, "looking closely there really is nothing special about you at all! I mean just look at your hair! You have those ugly blue streaks tainting your hair." As she said this, Tails grabbed one of my streaks and yanked on it.

"Oh, and your uniform is too lady-like for you, let me fix that," Polk-a-Dots said as she started ripping the buttons off the top of my uniform.

I tried to stop them but Skyscaper used one hand to pin my wrists to the wall while she used the other hand to hold me up by my collar. _I'm not sure how much longer I can take this! _I thought as I squirmed around helpless. _I know that I promised Mr. Haninozuka that I wouldn't fight at school but I don't know how much longer I can hold back._

Almost as soon as I thought this, Polk-a-Dots ripped off the last button before saying, "we're done for today but if you don't heed our warning and continue to steal Hunny, you'll be sorry."

When she finished, Skyscaper pulled me of the wall before hurling me down the stairs. _This is going hurt! _I thought as I desperately tried to twist around so I could catch myself with my hands but I never hit the ground.

"M-Mitsukuni?" I said dazed, realizing that he had caught me in his arms.

"H-Hunny," the trio said hesitantly as Hunny set me down gently on the top of the stairs.

Looking at my disheveled appearance and then the girls he asked, "did you three do this to Kir-chan?"

The girls were silent for a moment before bursting into tears saying, "yes, but only because she's stealing you from us!"

"She's not stealing me," Hunny said.

"She's not?" They asked.

"No, she's my girlfriend!" Mitsukuni said with a smile as he threw an arm around my neck and kissed me on the cheek.

The girls stared for a moment before mumbling their apologies as a few tars rolled down thier cheeks, then they ran away to mourn in private. "Thanks for catching me," I mumbled as Hunny let go of me.

"No problem, but we need to get you home so you can change,"Mitsukuni said as he wrapped an arm around my waist. Then, pulling me close while putting his other hand on my open top, he continued, "because these are for my eyes only."

"M-Mitsukuni, you idiot!" I said as my face flamed red and I shoved his hand off my chest and clenched my top close.

"Sorry, but it's fun to mess with you, Kir-chan," Hunny said as he draped his blazer over my shoulders. "Now, let's go home."


	17. The paper

**Hey people, I'm back! Let me apologize for the long, long, long update. I had thought that I'd be able to take my computer with me on vacation but minutes before we headed out the door my parents decided that I should leave it at home, hence no update till today. But to make it up for the super long wait I'm going to release chapter seventeen and eighteen together so once you read this chapter you can go on and read the next one.**

**Now I want to thank everyone who followed and favorited my story, I'm feeling drained from traveling so I'll list your names next update but thank you anyways! Now go and read this next chapter!  
**

* * *

It was the Monday after Hunny declared me his girlfriend, yet despite the fact that he said that I am his girlfriend, Mitsukuni is as merciless as ever, if not more so, during practice.

"Oof!" I exclaimed as Hunny kicked me in the stomach and sent me flying into the wall were I landed with a thud upon the ground. "Ouch," I mumbled to myself as I sat up and wiped the sweat off my forehead. "Can't you hold back a little more?" I complained as I leaned against the wall and looked up at Hunny.

"No, you learn faster when I don't hold back," He answered with a smile.

"Yeah, because your strikes hurt more," I said accusingly.

"Exactly!" Mitsukuni answered with a smile. Then, offering me his hand, he said, "although you lost you're really improving, Kir-chan!"

"Then why do I hurt more than normal?" I asked as he pulled me up.

"That's because I'm holding back less than normal," Hunny answered with another smile.

_Wah! _I thought as I visibly cringed. _He said less than normal, that implies that he's still holding back! He's on a whole different level than me, _I thought depressed.

As I followed Mitsukuni out of the dojo, he turned around suddenly and said in a cute yet serious tone, "don't forget that you have to make me a special cake now."

"How can I forget when you won't stop reminding me? Besides, I have to do this every time we fight because I always lose, trust me, there's no way I could forget."

"Great!" Hunny said as he skipped off to his room to change. But then, stopping suddenly, he ran back to me saying, "I almost forgot," before he kissed me on the forehead and whispered in my ear, "you did great today, Kirike!" Then he gave me a smile before rushing off to his room, leaving me blushing in the hallway.

_He's so care-free and happy all the time that he is always able to take me off guard, Mitsukuni is so sly! _I thought with a smile as I headed to my room to change.

**XXXXXXX**

"Kirike... Wake... Kirike... up... Kirike, wake up!"

"Hnn?" I said looking up drowsily from my desk to see Kyoya seething with rage. "Morning, Kyoya," I said rubbing my eye. "Do you need something?"

"I need you to get up," Kyoya said with his glasses glinting evilly.

"Okay, in a minute. Where's everyone else?"

"They all headed to the host club already, they left me behind to get you, so if you don't start moving now I'll send this picture of Hunny kissing you to everyone in this school."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me," Kyoya said with cold unrelenting eye.

"Fine, I'm coming! Now get out of my way so that I can get up." I demanded sassily.

With a satisfied smirk, Kyoya got out of my way and led me to the lunchroom. When we got there we sat down with the other club members and began eating. While I was eating Tamaki kept glancing at me with this weird, happy, and mischievous look on his face and each time he looked at me with that stupid look on his face I grew more and more irritated. Then finally, when he looked at me for the twenty-eighth time (yes, I was counting) I exploded.

"What are you doing, Tamaki?! If you keep looking at me like that I'll punch you!"

Tamaki shot me another one of his stupid smiles before saying with a sigh, "ah, young love. It's such a beautiful thing especially for a young maiden such as yourself. Everything you do gives off an aroma of you being helplessly in love."

"Really? Like what?" I asked, with a look that said I was sorry that he is such an idiot.

"Everything!" Tamaki said enthusiastically while flinging his arms out dramatically to the side. "Like when you arrived at school this mourning, you were holding hands with Hunny and leaning on his shoulder. Truly an action of a love smitten couple."

"I was leaning on him for support because I couldn't stand straight after practice this mourning," I deadpanned but Tamaki continued.

"And during class, I heard from Hunny that you were doodling with a faraway look in your eye."

"I was drawing a picture of my teacher dressed up as a clown while spacing out on the lecture."

"But the best part of what I learned from Hunny is that you fell asleep in class, you must have been daydreaming about Hunny, so absorbed in your fantasy that you accidentally fell asleep. Aahh, how romantic."

"I always sleep in class and I dreampt of nothing."

"Kirike-chan, you're so cute when you're embarrassed," Tamaki said with an idiotic giggle.

"Your just plain d-u-m-b, dumb," I said before joining the others in their conversation.

Lunch break past quickly after this and so did the rest of the afternoon classes, mostly because I slept through the majority of them. During my last class I was dreaming that I was sparring with Hunny. Then, right when I was about to deliver the finishing blow, I heard someone say, "Kir-chan, it's time to wake up."

My eyelids slowly blinked open before they suddenly widened when I realized that Mirsukuni was kissing me.

"W-what are you doing, Mitsukuni?" I said flustered as I leaned back in my chair away from Hunny.

"When class ended you were sleeping and you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you up but Kyoya just texted me that we need to head over to the club and that I had to wake you up. But right before I woke you up I realized you look just like a princess when you're sleeping so I decided to wake you up with a kiss like in _Sleeping Beauty._" Hunny said cheerfully. Then, pulling out his cellphone, he said, "look, you are so cute when you're sleeping that I took a photo. Oh! I think I'll make this my background!"

"Huh? You can't do that!" I said desperately.

"Why not? Aren't I your boyfriend?" Mitsukuni asked a little sad.

"W-well yes," I answered with my ears turning red.

"Perfect! Now you're my background, Kirike!" Hunny said happily. "Now, let's go. The host club is about to open and I need to get there in time for the opening and you need to make the sweets and my cake!"

"Coming," I said with a sigh before following Hunny out the door.

I quickly made some cookies and some small tea cakes and got them in the oven before making a black forest cake for Mitsukuni. Then, while Hunny's cake was in the oven, I brought the other treats to the club room.

While I was bringing the platters to the hosts' tables, the twins came up behind me, slung their arms over my shoulders and said, "so you're Hunny's girl friend, huh?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"That's no good," Hikaru whispered as he grabbed my chin, making me look him in the eye.

"You're not allowed to be Hunny's boyfriend," Kaoru whispered, pulling my face towards his.

"Why not!?" I hissed angrily.

"Because you are _our toy_! You belong to us."

I shook with anger but before I could say anything I heard a cute voice say, "what-cha boys doing?"

"H-Hunny!" The twins stuttered nervously as they pushed me behind their backs in an attempt to hide me.

With his cute smile and sweat voice, Hunny said, "I heard you talking to Kir-chan and it made me remember that I need to tell you something." With his eyes turning dark and his voice becoming threatening, he said, "she doesn't belong to you. Kirike belongs to me!" As he said this, Mitsukuni pulled me through the twins and held me possessively.

"Got cha!" The twins cried triumphantly as they pulled out their phones and took a picture of Mitsukuni and me.

"Huh?" I said, dazed by the flash.

"What's going on?" Hunny asked letting go of me.

"Kyoya asked us to get a picture of you and Kirike together for the club's website," Hikaru started.

"We could have just asked you to pose but Kirike doesn't like getting her picture taken and we thought it would be more fun to mess with you," Kaoru finished.

"I see," Hunny said happily. "This means that I can be on the website with Kir-chan, yay!"

_This doesn't bother him at all, _I thought as I watched Hunny run back to his customers and happily prattle to them about how we were going to be on the club's website's front page. I sighed before heading towards the door.

As I approached, I heard a faint ticking noise. _What the heck is that? _I looked around and followed the noise. _It's getting louder... And faster! _Within five seconds it was loud enough that everyone could hear it.

"What's that noise?" A girl standing close to me asked.

"I don't know," her friend answered. "It sounds like a timer."

_It can't be... It is!_ I thought as I looked up in horror to see a very small bundle attached to the chain of the chandelier that was above the two girls.

"Look out!" I shouted as I jumped into them and knocked them out from underneath the chandelier, landing on top of them.

As we hit the floor, the beeping stopped and was followed by a small explosion that sent the chandelier crashing to the floor seconds after I had pushed the girls out of the way.

"Are you okay?" I asked the girls shakily as I got up off the two girls. Unable to speak, the girls nodded their heads as Kyoya and Tamaki helped them up and led them away from the shattered chandelier.

I examined my body to find that I only had a few scratches on my legs and a few shards of glass in my arms with blood trickling out of a few of my cuts. As I pulled the glass out I noticed that the first-years had gotten all the customers out while the rest of the hosts were examining the chandelier.

I quickly spotted Mitsukuni and made my way over to him. As I got closer to him, I saw Hunny pick up a piece of paper out of the rubble and read it. Hunny's face grew dark and he crushed the piece of paper before shoving it in his pocket.

"What was that, Mitsukuni?" I asked hesitantly.

"Nothing! So don't worry about it," Hunny said, turning cheerful when he saw me. "I need to tell Kyoya something so Takashi will take care of your cuts."

"But!" I protested as I felt Mori's large gentle hands rest on my shoulders.

"Come on, let's clean those cuts," Mori said, leading me away from Mitsukuni. All I could do was give Hunny one more glance over my shoulder before obediently following Mori to the nurse's office.

* * *

**Okay, you finished chapter seventeen now go and read chapter eighteen!**


	18. A Date

**Alright, here's chapter eighteen as promised. Enjoy!**

* * *

I stared up at the ceiling, thinking. My only movement was the slight rise and fall of my chest as I breathed and the occasional blinking of my eyelids, otherwise I was completely still, I didn't even heave a small sigh that wanted to escape so badly. I just stared up at the ceiling and thought.

My mind flickered back to Monday when the chandelier nearly fell on two of the customers. After it had shattered the host club had been thrown into chaos. Girls had been crying, some had apparently feinted, others had pieces of glass lodged in their clothes and skin.

Luckily the Ouran security team had quickly arrived and helped calm the situation (they arrived right as Mori and I were leaving). Obviously, the host club was shut down temporarily to make repairs, but despite the fact that the repairs were finished the next day, we weren't able to open the host club for the rest of the week because of the ongoing investigation. Unfortunately, neither the authorities nor Kyoya know who's behind the bomb or what they're after.

I finally gave a small sigh before rolling onto my side and switching my train of thought to Mr. Kimura and Mr. Ishikawa. When I first met them, despite what they said at our second encounter, they lied to me about where they work. After our last meeting, I googled them and learned that they do in fact work for the Inoue Corporation but that leaves me wondering why did they lie about where they work in the first place? And do they really have a colleague who worked with my parents on their case and if not, how did they know what was going on?"

A final thing that makes me dislike them is how Mitsukuni reacted to them. Mitsukuni seemed to know who they were and what they were doing and, underneath his manners, I could see great hostility for them. Why was that? And why did he refuse to tell me about them yet warn me that they're no good?

"This is all so very frustrating!" I muttered, completely vexed. Then I heard a knocking at the door. "What?" I mumbled.

"Kir-chan, it's time for morning practice," Hunny called cheerily.

"I don't care, I'm not getting up."

"Come on, Kir-chan, don't be that way!"

"..."

"Fine, I'm coming in," Mitsukuni said decisively while I pulled the covers over my head. "Please come out, Kir-chan!" Hunny said brightly. But when I didn't respond, he said commandingly, "Kirike, come out."

"..."

"Fine, you brought this upon yourself!" As he said this, Mitsukuni yanked the covers out of my hands and threw them onto the floor. Then he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. Mitsukuni then leaned over me and searched my eyes before saying, "Kirike, what's wrong? I don't like to see you sad but you won't tell me what's going on. How can I help you if you don't tell me what's going on?"

"How about you!" I shouted angrily. "You're the one with all the secrets! Here you go on and on about being open yet you won't tell me about the Inoue Corporation or that piece of paper you found on Monday! I know it's stupid and probably really selfish of me but I want to know these things!... When you don't tell me anything, even when it's for my own good, I-I feel insecure, like I may lose you." I mumbled the last part while turning red.

"Oh, Kirike," Mitsukuni said with soft eyes as he pulled me into his arms. "I wish I could tell you what you want to know and I'm sorry for making you feel insecure but I'm keeping these things a secret because I don't want to lose you!"

When he said this I started to cry. I don't know why but there's something about Hunny that makes my tough exterior melt away, leaving my fragile reality totally exposed to him. But some how, I like Mitsukuni seeing and accepting my weaker side... It's kind of comforting.

Mitsukuni held me in his arms while I cried, gently stroking my head the whole time. When I finally calmed down he said in a low voice, "I can't tell you my secrets because it would put you in danger but to make up for that why don't I take you on a date?"

"A date?" I mumbled into his shirt.

"Yes, a date," Mitsukuni said as he lifted up my chin and wiped away the few remaining tears. "Would you like that?" I slowly nodded and Hunny, quickly returning back to his cheery self, said, "you can skip morning practice today and just get ready instead. We'll leave in two hours, okay?"

"Okay," I said. Hunny gave me one last smile before leaving me to get ready. _Why does he make my chest ache so much?! _I asked myself as I started to change.

After putting on and taking off two complete outfits with a few more changes of tops and bottoms, I finally decided on what to wear. I chose a white chiffon tank-top that has thin light pink ribbon criss-crossing up the front of the shirt with a small pink bow at the top. The straps were made of the pink ribbon and crossed in the back. Then I put on a light pink balloon skirt with two thin white belts strung through the belt loops and two silver chains of staggered length hanging off the side. Finally I put on some white knee-high lace-up boots and some white fingerless gloves.

Once I had admired my outfit with satisfaction, I began messing with my hair. I tried a few different styles before giving up and deciding to keep it down. By the time I had finished changing and messing with my hair, I only had to wait just under an half-hour for Hunny.

When he showed up he was in tan cargo shorts, a white T-shirt, and a dark blue sleeveless hoodie. "Wow, Kir-chan, you look so cute!" Hunny said when he showed up at my bedroom.

"Thanks, I usually don't wear this kind of stuff but it's okay every now and then," I mumbled with a slight blush as I fiddled with my skirt. "So what are we doing?"

"Lunch and a movie!" Mitsukuni said as he led me to the car.

We grabbed a quick lunch before catching a movie. When it finished, Hunny and I walked around, looking at the displays in the shops' windows, just enjoying being together.

"Look!" Hunny said pointing to a shop across the street. "It's an ice cream shop, let's go get some!"

"But we just had lunch, popcorn, and soda, how can you eat anything else?"

"Who knows, maybe I'm growing?" Mitsukuni said as he dragged me across the street

After ordering a vanilla cone, Hunny and I found a bench in a nearby park and sat down. While Hunny happily ate his ice cream, I looked around and said half to myself, "the sun's setting. We should probably go home soon."

"Hmm, you're probably right. Here, hold this and I'll go call the driver." As he said this, Mitsukuni handed me what remained of the ice cream cone and pulled out his cell phone. "You can have a bite if you want," Mitsukuni whispered as he waited for someone to pick up.

I looked at the cone and felt myself salivating. _He said I could have a bite so why not? _Tentatively, I brought it up to my mouth and bit it. "Soooo good," I mumbled through the ice cream.

"Isn't it!? But it tastes even better like this," Mitsukuni said as he pulled the cone away from my mouth and kissed me. Then as he pulled away he asked, "doesn't it taste better that way?!"

I nodded as my face flushed. Despite my embarrassment, I still noticed a shadow pass over Hunny's gaze as he glanced over his shoulder. "What's wrong?" I asked as Mitsukuni grabbed my hand and started pulling me down one of the park's path.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I told the driver to meet us at the parking lot on the other side of the park."

"Oh," I said quietly as I glanced over my shoulder to see a tall man man with sunglasses and brown hair with blond highlights tied into a long ponytail sitting on the bench where we had been sitting a minute ago.

Slightly unnerved, I set my pace to match Hunny's and hurried to the other side of the park. While we waited for the car, Mitsukuni chatted away non-stop about random things and I tried my best to focus on him in order to disband the uneasiness that had begun to grow inside me after seeing that guy.

"Look, there's the car!" Mitsukuni said energetically as he pushed me into car the second it pulled up. Quickly looking over my shoulder as Hunny pushed me inside, I saw the man standing in the shadows at the edge of the parking lot.

_Stalker. _I thought as a shiver ran down my spine. After Mitsukuni slipped inside the car, I gave one last glance outside as we pulled away but I didn't see the stalker.

Silence engulfed the car for a few minutes until I slipped my hand into Hunny's. "Thanks for today," I mumbled as I fiddled with the chain on my skirt. "I had a lot of fun."

"So did I!" Mitsukuni said before leaning in and kissing me on the cheek. I blushed a little but I also smiled as we rode the rest of the way home in contented silence.

* * *

**There you have it, chapter seventeen and eighteen. Let me know what you think through a review and if not I hope you enjoyed them anyway. Bye!**


	19. An Unpleasent Reunion

**Hey readers, I've got the next update for you. We're beginning to reach the climax of the story so a lot of stuff happens, some of it you might have seen coming but I hope you didn't see all of it coming, I've tried to leave a few hints in the past chapters but some of them may have been a bit to revealing, oh well.**

**I'd like to thank **Hopewords, Pearlclark.129, eve-tsuki94, thethoughtsofawildheaart, **and **Cutepuppy01 **for favoriting my story. I'd also like to thank **Random-Girl4ever more, PureAngelEyes, Sebastian001, eve-tsuki94, thethoughtsofawildheaart, **and **Cutepuppy01 **for following my story.  
**

**Now go ahead and enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

"Kirike! We need more cookies," the twins shouted.

"Kir-chan! I'm out of cake!" Hunny called.

"Cake..." Mori added softly.

"I'm out of tea," Haruhi chimed.

"Kirike, bring more of those macaroons, your king needs them!" Tamaki proclaimed.

"You better have made enough treats to last the whole afternoon. It would be bad if we ran out... For you," Kyoya said threateningly with a charming smile.

"Of course I made enough," I snapped as I zipped by him to bring Haruhi her tea. Then, as I passed him again to bring Tamaki his macaroons, I said, "I have more in the cooking room. I'll run back and get them."

"Make it snappy," Kyoya demanded.

"As you wish, Demon Lord," I retorted before slipping out of the host club.

I sighed as I walked down the hallway, I was in no hurry to return to the crowded club room. Today is the first time we've had club activities since the chandelier incident so the club is packed.

_Today is Wednesday but it feels like a Monday, _I thought depressed as I entered the cooking room. I quickly piled the trays of goodies onto the cart I have to transport the food and then started back to the host club.

Half way there, a girl who often visited the club came up to me and said, "Kirike, there's a young man outside who wants to see you. He say's he's your brother."

_Jiro, what's he doing here? _"Where is he?"

"He's underneath the big oak by the back wall just outside this building."

"Here, could you take these to the host club for me and tell them what I'm doing?"

"Oh, sure," the girl replied.

"Thanks," I said as I darted down the hall, making the pounding of my boots echo through the halls.

When I reached the oak I saw my half-brother leaning casually against the tree. "Whoa," he said as I walked up, "you're actually wearing that uniform?! Ha! No matter what you do you're never going to fit in here."

"Cut the crap!" I snapped at him, "what do you want, Jiro?"

"Come now," Jiro said softly. "Is that any way to treat your dear brother?"

"Dear? Since when were you my dear brother? I hate your guts! And if this is all you came to say then go away, you're wasting my time."

As I started to walk away, Jiro grabbed my arm and said, "yeah, I'm leaving but you're coming with us."

While his sentence hung in the air, I swiped my arm down then up and to the side, loosening Jiro's grip before punching him in the gut. I then ducked to avoid his strike while moving behind him where I kicked him in the back of the knee before round-housing him, which sent Jiro flying into the tree.

"Like hell I'd go with you!" I said glaring down at Jiro.

"Fine, don't go with me, go with him."

"Huh?" I said as I turned around to see the man who had been stalking us at the park during mine and Mitsukuni's date only this time he didn't have any sunglasses on and his sharp hazel eyes pierced my entire being.

I barely had enough time to break away from his gaze in order to side step just in time to avoid his punch. I moved back to gather my wits but he advanced. Thinking on my toes, I suddenly charged the man and punched him in the gut as I sped past. As I spun around to face him again, I gaped when I saw that the punch had barely fazed him.

_Boy do I wish I had my knives and gun. _I gulped nervously before charging him again, punching him once in the stomach, ribs, and the spine. But as I tried to back away again, I felt my collar choking me. _Crap, when did he grab my collar?!_

With great strength, the man yanked me back, catching me as I fell backwards and karate chopped me on the back of my neck. _Ow, this hurts. _I thought as I sank to the ground and, as my vision grew black, I though, _Mitsukuni, help me. _Then as my last thread of consciousness slipped away, I looked at the man who had caught me, looking him straight in the eye I said, "go to hell!"

The man chuckled at the statement and, as I lost consciousness, he bent down and brushed my bangs to the side, saying as his finger lingered on my cheek, "you're the one that's going to hell." Then he scooped me up and shoved me into the trunk of a car before driving away.

**XxxxxxX**

SPLOSH! "Wah!" I exclaimed as my eyes jolted open while ice-cold water streamed down my body from my head to my toes. I started coughing and shivering from the water as I regained my senses.

"See? I told you it would work."

"Jiro..." I said through gritted teeth once my coughing fit had stopped. "You're gonna regret this."

"Awe, my little sister's so cute," Jiro said in mock affection as he grabbed my chin and tilted it up. "But I don't think that you're in any position to make threats."

I bit my lip when he said this and glared at him. Jiro gave a mean laugh before patting me on the head and walking away. It frustrated me that what he said was true; I was in no position to make threats. Here I am, tied securely to a chair with ropes around my wrists, elbows, chest, calves, and ankles. And to make it worse, I'm totally drenched in a freezing room with my Ouran uniform sticking to me and turning see-through from the water. They also took my boots and socks off, the jerks!

As I shivered in my dress, I looked around. It appeared that I was in an empty log cabin but not a nice one. The lighting was dim, the light fixtures were crusted in grime, the floor was covered with dirt, and there were water spots on the ceiling, not a fun place to be. The cabin seemed to have one big room with practically no furniture, I could only slightly make out some shapes in the shadows of the cabin's perimeter, this was all I could see due to the dim light.

I sat in cold, miserable silence till my teeth started chattering. Upon hearing me teeth clattering, Jiro said, "oh, are you cold, Kirike-chan?"

"No!" I snapped back. Changing the subject, I jerked my head towards the tall man who had caught me and had been watching quietly in the shadows the whole time, and said, "hey, Jiro, who's your friend? You forgot to introduce me."

"Him? That's Tsutomu Kano."

"He's my fighting instructor." A cold, leering, all to familiar voice said from behind as large cold hand gripped my shoulder.

"Jiro, what's Isao doing here?"

Jiro gave me a lopsided, devilish grin before saying, "all you need to know is that he's your worst nightmare."

"Why's that?" I asked sharply.

"Oh, you'll see, you'll definitely see," Jiro said, looking at me knowingly with his wicked grin still plastered to his face.

Finding this comment disturbing, I tried to provoke a conversation out of Jiro but he stayed silent so I finally gave up and stared at my lap.

I jerked my head up a few minutes later when a door creaked open and a voice called out, "oh good, you're awake." I blinked as the light from outside blinded me but once the door was closed I was able to see who had entered, it was Mr. Kimura and Mr. Ishikawa.

"You two! What are you doing here?!" I demanded as the shock wore away.

"We're here to check on our leverage," Mr. Kimura said as he walked over to me and ran a finger down my cheek and across my lips.

"Don't touch me!" I said as I jerked my head away from his hand. "What's going on here?!"

"I like her better when she's quiet," Mr. Ishikawa said softly.

"Me too," Mr. Kimura agreed. "Isao."

"I'm on it," he replied with a grin as he walked in front of me and pulled a cloth out of his pocket. Then, squeezing my cheeks together, Isao slipped the cloth into my mouth and proceeded to gag me.

"Much better," Mr. Kimura said in satisfaction. "As for your question," he said addressing me, "I'll get to that in a minute, but right now I need to send a message to our little friend." Pulling out his phone, Mr. Kimura focused his camera on me then paused. "Do you think she looks compelling enough?"

"No, the uniform makes he look protected," Jiro commented mildly.

"I can fix that," Isao said as he pulled a knife out of his pocket. Then he crouched in front of me before tearing off my right sleeve and sheering off my left sleeve. After this he drove the knife into the skirt of the dress an inch above mid-thigh and jaggedly cut off the skirt. "There, much better," Isao said as he threw the cloth onto the ground.

"I still feel like she still needs more," Mr. Kimura mussed.

"A little blood should help," Jiro said.

"But we need to be able to use her after this!" Mr. Ishikawa protested.

"Don't worry," Tsutomu said. "I can bust open her lip and there will be blood everywhere but her body will still be fine."

"And I don't mind a little blood," Isao said nonchalantly. "In fact, she'll be more stimulating covered in blood."

"Alright, do it," Mr. Kimura said commandingly.

Immediately Tsutomu socked me in the lip and blood spewed everywhere. Then, he dabbed his fingers in my blood and smeared it across my face.

"Perfect," Mr. Kimura said as he snapped the photo. Then, as he put his phone away, he said, "while we wait, I'll tell you what's going on. As you know, Mr. Ishikawa and I work for the Inoue Corporation. On the outside, we appear to be a top modeling agency but that's just a cover; we're really one of the biggest suppliers of porn and sex slaves. Unfortunately for us, we ran into a little problem a few years back so we asked the Haninozuka company for some money but you know how that ended, they refused. I think they somehow found out about our true workings. But here's where you come in, since Mitsukuni is too strong for us to kidnap, you're our bait to get him so that we can use his life to force his father into compliance."

"You bas-ward!" I shouted through the gag.

"Sorry, I can't understand you," Mr. Kimura said with a laugh. "Now, we wait."

Unfortunately, we didn't have to wait long. Hunny burst into the room with sweat pouring down his face. "I'm here." He said in a surprisingly steady voice. "Now let Kirike go."

"We'll let her go as soon as we have you in our custody," Mr. Kimura said.

Hunny and Mr. Kimura glared at each other for a minute before Mitsukuni said, "fine." When he said this, Tsutomu walked over to Hunny and bound him. As this was happening Jiro cut me free from the chair but he did not cut my wrists free. Once Tsutomu had firmly bound Mitsukuni, he began dragging him away while Jiro dragged me over to Isao who handed him a big bundle of cash.

"She's all yours," Jiro said as he pushed me into Isao's grasp.

"Wait!" Mitsukuni shouted as he was dragged out of the cabin. "You said you'd let her go."

"Why's we do that when there's profit to be made?" Mr. Kimura asked as he gave Mitsukuni a kick in the back. "Have fun, Isoa. Try to be gentle."

"Yeah, I'll try," he called. Then he smiled evilly down at me and said, "Let's go have some fun. You know how long I've waited for this."  
_NO! _I screamed internally as Isao dragged me into a back room.

* * *

**Oh no! What's going to become of Kirike and Hunny?! You'll have to come back to find out, hooray to cliff hangers!**


	20. Rescue!

**Hello again! I'm updating today to soften the blow of having a cliffhanger last time so please go ahead and read this chapter.**

**Of course before we start the chapter I'd like to thank** LightWhispers67, Sgt. Shenanigans, Youko Fukui, **and **marissaberry.5 **for favortining my story. And I would also like to thank all of the above and **Zashiku **for following my story, you guys all rock!**

**Okay, so I'm done talking now, go ahead and read. **

* * *

"Let's go have fun. You know how long I've waited for this."

_'NO!' _I screamed internally as Isao dragged me into a back room. I struggled against the rope that was binding my wrists together but all I could accomplish was cutting my wrists, consequently making them bleed.

"Stop struggling, it's useless," Isoa said as he lifted me off the ground and threw me face first onto the bed. Then he closed and locked the door before crawling onto the bed.

He loomed over me and ran his hand slowly down my spine, his hand lingering over my lower back before suddenly flipping me over so that I was looking straight into his cocky face.

"I'm going to take this off now so be a good girl and do what I say," he whispered into my ear as he untied my gag and took it out of my mouth. I coughed and sputtered at the sudden surge of oxygen into my lungs. "Much better, right?" Isao said as he took out a rag and wiped the blood off my lip and face. Then he lowered his head and stroked my cheek as he said, "with that pesky blood and cloth gone we can finally get started."

While saying this he cupped his hand around my cheek before slamming his lips into mine. "Open your mouth," he whispered a minute later. I clenched my jaw shut in defiance. "I said open your mouth!" As he said this, Isao slipped his hand down my dress before pinching my breast. I gasped in pain and Isao took advantage of the situation to plunge his tongue into my mouth.

_Vile! _I thought as I writhed in pain and disgust.

"Let's turn things up a notch," Isao said, dislodging his lips from mine and sitting up. He then proceeded to take off his shirt and then he unbuttoned my dress and pulled it down to my hips before taking off my bra.

"Whoa! What a view!" Isao said looking lustily at me while running his hand up and down my body.

"You're vile!" I spat in disgust and embarrassment as I pulled my arms, bound together at the wrist, over my exposed chest.

Isao chuckled as he continued to caress my body. "You think this is bad? You're boyfriend has it way worse."

"What do you mean?" I asked in a strained voice.

"Oh, nothing except that after they finish using him for negotiations, those Inoue employes are going to lock him up in a dark cell, keeping him barely alive so they can use him again next time they need help from the Haninozuka's."

"No!" I cried.

"Yes," he whispered with a smirk. Then, as he began pinching my body, he said," but it's time for you to forget about that Munchkin and think about us instead."

Isao began touching and kissing me but then he stopped abruptly. Tugging at mt wrists he said, "this is annoying. Will you behave if I untie you?"

"M-maybe," I said in a small voice.

"Just know that you'll be punished if you misbehave," Isao said sternly, cutting my bonds. "Now wrap your arms around me," he commanded as he snaked his arms around me. I moved my hands up his back as he explored my mouth but once I reached the nape of his neck, I lifted my hand and, with lighting speed, smacked him, efficiently knocking him out.

"What a perverted bastard," I grunted as I pushed his dead weight off me. I slipped off the bed and pulled my dress back up. I walked over to the door and tried the knob, _rats! It's locked. _"Let's see what Isao has on him," I mumbled as I walked back over to the bed and began searching his pockets.

_Hopefully the key is somewhere in here...Nothing in his back pockets, I'll try the front ones now. _As I started reaching into his front pockets, a hand suddenly grabbed my hand. "You f***ing bitch! I'm going to make you regret that!"

Isao, yanked my wrist up, dislodging my arm from it's socket, before pulling me down onto the bed and rolling onto me. Then pulling out a knife he whispered into my ear, "remember how I said blood would make you more stimulating?" Right as he was about to run his knife across my thigh, he froze when he heard the door knob jiggling.

Then the door was thrown open and Mori shot through the door and, before Isao could react, Mori knocked him out cold.

"Mori, they took Mitsukuni! We have to go save him!" I said as I jumped off the bed.

"Kyoya's on it. He fitted Mitsukuni with a tracking device before letting him come here. He already has his location," Mori said quietly as he took my hand and led me out of the cabin.

Once we were out of the cabin, I broke loose of Mori's grasp and jumped into the car. Once Mori got in I yelled at the driver to go. "Kirike," Mori said as we sped along the highway.

"What?"

"You're arm."

"Ow," I winced as he gently grabbed my arm and placed it back into it's socket.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I sheepishly rubbed my arm.

Mori just grunted before he reached down and pulled out a shopping bag. "Clothes," he said simply as I took it.

I reached in and pulled out one of my black skorts, a red camisole, a baggy cropped black shirt, over-the-knee black socks, and some black ankle boots.

"Close your eyes," I said before quickly changing. After changing I asked, "you wouldn't happen to have my daggers and gun would you?"

"Here," Mori said as he handed me my weapons and holsters. "Great, I'm ready."

After this, we rode in silence for the next twenty minutes till we reached a mansion in a foresty area. "Do you have a plan?" I asked in a whisper as I got out of the car.

"No," Mori answered.

"Great," I said with a smirk. "We'll do it the way I always do, we'll wing it. Just follow my lead."

We crept to the house and started circling around it, peering into the windows as we went. When we reached the back of the house, I peered into one of the window wells and I saw Mitsukuni tied to a chair.

His shirt was in rags and there was blood staining his skin and dripping down the side of his face.

"Mitsukuni..." Mori said as a dark expression appeared on his face.

"We'll get him out," I whispered as I scanned the room.

Both Mr. Kimura and Ishikawa were there skyping, it seemed, with Mr. Haninozuka. There were also two heavily built, dangerous looking guys; they were obviously mercenaries. I examined the room, taking note of the two windows, the two doors, and a large looking duct system.

"Okay, here's the plan. You sneak into the room one window over and take out the guy by that door. I'll drop in from the duct system and take out the other one. That should just leave Hunny and the two Inoue workers and since they're nothing but wimps it should be easy after that."

Mori nodded his head in agreement before slipping into the other room through the window while I crawled into the duct system. I crawled through the ducts till I reached an opening that was close to the man I needed to take out. I removed the screws from the access panel and got ready to jump.

When Mori flew into the room, I dove head first out of the duct, flipping myself as I fell, and smacked my heel into the head of the mercenary. The man fell forward from the impact and I quickly smacked him on the back of the neck, knocking him out. I looked up at Mori to see that he had also gotten his guard out of the way.

"You!" Mr. Kimura shouted when he turned around to see what had happened. "How?! You're supposed to be with Isao!"

"Unfortunately, I didn't appreciate his company so I left," I said flippantly. Then my eyes turned hard and I said, "surrender now or expect no mercy."

Mr. Kimura stood there glaring at me but Mr. Ishikawa raised his hands in the air. With a grunt, Mr. Kimura followed suit.

With a grin, I ran over to Mitsukuni. "Mori, will you tie those two up for me?... Mori?" I asked when he didn't respond.

"Sorry, Kirike, but the giant's out of order for now."

"Jiro," I said as I glared at my half-brother who was standing in front of an incapacitated Mori, holding a stun device in his hand.

Then, pulling out a dagger, Jiro spun it around in his hand saying, "You know, Kirike, I was talking with Isao the other day and he said that you're pretty handy with a blade, he even said that you might be better than me but." He said with a pause as he took out another dagger, "I'm here to shatter that allusion, I'll prove that I'm the best and force you to watch your boyfriend suffer before sending you back to Isao."

"I'd like to see you try," I retorted with a smirk as I pulled out my daggers and took up a fighting stance.

The second I brandished my daggers, Jiro sprung at me and slashed at my throat and side. I countered by blocking the upper blade with one of my daggers while I dodged the second one by doing a back flip over the dagger I had used to block Jiro's knife. Once I landed, I swung my free knife into Jiro'd back before bringing the other one down in front of my face to block an attack. When Jiro struck again, I slashed his left hand, causing him to drop one of his daggers while I blocked with the other blade.

"Don't think you've won just yet!" Jiro grunted as he slammed his remaining blade against the blade in my right hand. With his full force behind the blow, I had to drop my left dagger and use both hands to support my right dagger.

With a grunt, I kicked Jiro in the chest, making him stagger back. I then round-housed him, sending him into the wall and, as he sunk to the floor, I grabbed him by the collar and whispered, "I just won," before slamming the back of the dagger's handle into his neck, knocking him out.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead as I turned towards the two Inoue workers. "It's over," I said as I pointed my dagger at them. They both instantly put their hands in the air and surrendered.

I then rushed over to Mitsukuni, knelt, and cut his bonds. "Are you okay? I was so worried!" I said as I hugged him and started to sob, burying my head in his chest.

"I'm fine, thanks to you, Kir-chan," Mitsukuni said softly as he patted my head gently.

"I finally saved you!" I said with a teary smile as I looked up at his blood smeared face.

"Yes, you did. Thanks, Kirike," Mitsukuni said as he lifted my chin with his hands and kissed me while sirens filled the sudden silence.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter and, although it saddens me to say it, there is only one more chapter left so my next update will be the last.**


	21. Epilogue

**Okay people, as much as it saddens me to say it but after 53 days, 7,677 views, 40 favorites, 77 follows, and 38 reviews we have finally reached the last chapter of my story. I hope you all enjoyed my story _Chance Encounter _and thank you to all who read this far, you're all the best!**

**I'd like to thank** Phantasmagorical2742 **for favoriting my story and **CookieMuncher42 **and **Sakurakaichou24 **for following and favoriting my story.**

**Alright, that's it. Go and read the final chapter of _Chance Encounter_!**

* * *

"Kir-chan, hurry up or we're going to be late!"

"I'm coming!" I answered as I stuck one last pin into my hair.

It's been just over a week since the kidnapping incident. My lip and wrists have completely healed and all of Mitsukuni's wounds are mostly healed. With Mr. Kimura ans Mr. Ishikawa's arrests, the shady workings of the Inoue Corporation were brought to light and the company was shut down and more arrests were made. Tsutomu, Isao, and Jiro were all arrested too and so, with my half-brother's arrest, my life with my biological family has officially ended.

_Now I have a future with Mitsukuni to look forward to, _I thought as I took a step back to admire my appearance. I was wearing a dark blue yutaka which had scattered petals near the bottom, while the sash and lining were silver. My hair was done up in twin buns with two silver hair pins that have little balls hanging off of one end keeping the buns together.

"Kir-chan!" Mitsukuni called again.

"I'm done," I said as I dashed out of the room while Mitsukuni ushered me into the car..

"You look great," Mitsukuni said as the car drove away

"You too," I said as I eyed his dark green yutaka.

"I'm so glad Haruhi invited us to the street festival," Mitsukuni said happily as he looked eagerly out the window.

_Yeah, I'm glad too, but Haruhi never invited us, you guys invited yourselves. But, I'm still glad we're going, _I thought as the car slowed to a stop.

Once we got out of the car, Mitsukuni grabbed my hand and pointed saying, "look! Everyone else is over there." Mitsukuni then pulled me over to the group of hosts.

"Sorry we're late," I said as we joined them.

"No problem. We just got here too," The twins replied.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Haruhi asked.

"Play games!" Said the twins.

"Eat sweets!" Chimed Mitsukuni.

"Experience the thrills of the common man!" Tamaki said.

"Go home," said Kyoya.

"I want to watch the fireworks," I added towards the end.

"Okay, since we can't do everything if we go in one group, let's split up and meet back here for the firework display," Haruhi suggested.

"I'm going with Haruhi!" Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru yelled at once before dragging her into the crowd.

"This way, Kir-chan! I want to eat sweets!" Mitsukuni said as he pulled me through the crowd while Mori and Kyoya slowly followed.

Once Mitsukuni had bought three different types of sweets, we slowly started walking down the street. "Here, Kir-chan, say ahh!" Mitsukuni said eagerly as he lifted up a Taiyaki to feed me.

"B-but, they're watching," I said with red creeping onto my cheeks as I glanced back at Mori and Kyoya who's gazes were fixed on us.

"Just focus on me and pretend they're no here. I'm the only guy who matters to you anyways, right?" Mitsukuni said in a sweet yet scary voice.

"Yes," I whispered before closing my eyes and opening my mouth. I felt the still warm Taiyaki enter my mouth before I bit in and felt the sweet explode in my mouth.

"See, that wasn't so bad, right?" Mitsukuni asked happily through the rest of the Taiyaki he had stuffed into his mouth.

"I guess so," I said, stealing a glance at Mori and Kyoya who had stupid grins on their faces.

"Here, we should try this one now," Mitsukuni said holding up a crepe he had gotten a minute ago. "This isn't something we can bring home and the filling is already starting to melt, we should eat this now."

"Okay," I answered, "but this time I feed my self."

A pout crossed Mitsukuni's face then, after a few seconds, he grinned and said, "okay," then he handed me the crepe.

_What's he up to? _I asked myself as I cautiously brought the crepe up to my mouth and bit it.

Once I swallowed, Mitsukuni started bouncing up and down in excitement as he said, "okay, your turn to feed me, Kirike!"

"What?! No," I said hurriedly as my cheeks began turning a light pink at the thought.

"Aw, come on Kirike, I fed you so now it's your turn to feed me," Mitsukuni whined.

"Sorry, I just can't," I mumbled as I took another bite of crepe to help hide my embarrassment.

"Fine, if you won't feed me with your hands you can feed me this way." As he said this, Mitsukuni gently grabbed the back of my head before kissing me, sticking his tongue into my mouth to grab some of the crepe. "Yummy!" Mitsukuni said licking his lips once he pulled back.

I heard a little laughter erupt behind us and I turned as red as a strawberry. I handed what was left of the crepe back to Mitsukuni and said, "you can finish it, I'm full."

"Okay," Mitsukuni said happily, as he gulped up the remaining crepe.

"Hey, love birds," Kyoya called. "We better start heading back if we want to find good seats for the fireworks. It will take awhile to make it back with this crowd."

"Coming," Mitsukuni and I said together as we grabbed each others hands and headed back.

After walking for about five minutes, we past a particularly noisy booth. We all looked to see what the commotion was and there we saw the other group of hosts. "look, it's Hikaru and Kaoru," I said pointing to the booth where the twins were trying their hand at a shooting game. "You guys suck," I said as we walked up to them.

"If you think it's so easy then you do it!" The twins said frustratedly.

"Okay," I said, paying the vendor before grabbing the gun. After alining my sights, I fired the gun three times, knocking a can over each time. "And that's how you fire a gun," I said turning to the twins.

The twins muttered something before starting to pick on Tamaki while I picked out a small picture frame as my prize. _I'll put a picture of me and Mitsukuni in it, _I thought with a smile.

"Oh, I want to try! I want to try!" Mitsukuni said eagerly jumping up and down. "Here, could you hold this for me, Takashi?" He asked as he handed Mori the sweets. Mori nodded as Mitsukuni turned to the booth and payed the vendor.

"Good luck," I said as I watched him pick up the gun and aim. Then, to everyone's amazement, Mitsukuni shot all the cans down too.

"Wow, you did it, Hunny." Haruhi said impressed.

"Thanks!" Mitsukuni said as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Come on, let's go watch the fireworks so that I can go home," Kyoya said as he led everyone down the street to a park where we could all watch the fireworks together.

"Come on, Mitsukuni, we're being left behind," I called as everyone else started disappearing into the crowd.

"Coming!" Mitsukuni said as he ran up to me and held my hand.

While we walked, Mitsukuni and I lagged a bit behind everyone else, "wasn't it around here that I met you?" I asked as I surveyed the street we were on.

"I think you're right," Mitsukuni said, "back then I never imagined that the bleeding girl I saved would end up my girlfriend. I'm so glad I saved you."

"Me too." I answered with a slight blush. We continued to walk down the street in silence till a large, BOOM, broke it.

I gazed up at the fireworks, "So pretty."

Yeah," Mitsukuni said in agreement before turning to me and saying, " close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Okay," I answered as I closed me eyes. Then I felt Mitsukuni gently grab my chin and kiss me, I also felt something cool wrap around my neck.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," Mitsukuni whispered as he pulled back.

I opened my eyes and looked down to see a small silver locket with a pink heart gem in the middle and a little pink ribbon tied to the top. "It's beautiful," I breathed.

"I'm glad you like it," Mitsukuni said, giving me a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing my hand and saying, "come on, we're about to be left behind!"

We then ran to catch up with the others and, as Mitsukuni immediately joined in the fuss they were making over the common man's ways, I smiled at their foolishness before happily joining in the ruckus.

* * *

**Alright this is the end, I hope you enjoyed it. Bye everyone.**


End file.
